Calypso's Second Chance
by Spiritseer245
Summary: Spoilers HoH I don't know about you guys, but I wondered what would have happened if Giga had taken convincing Calypso to kill Leo to the next level. What would happen if the cursed girl was given three days with our favorite hero before she had to choose weather she killed Leo or let go of Percy. I do not own anything all characters and basis for my plot belong to Rick Riordan.
1. Calypso's Dilemma

**Hi guys. First off, this story contains major House of Hades and hero of Olympus spoilers. So I suggest you don't read this until you've read that. I've noticed that no one wrote many, if any, stories of Giga's offer to Calypso. I just thought that I would because I wondered what if Giga wanted to kill Leo so she wouldn't have to worry about him. Any way I DON'T own Percy Jackson or the Hero's of Olympus. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

She could hardly believe what Giga was telling her. Calypso, for a brief second, pondered if she could live with killing one man just so she could be granted another. Many would call her foolish for turning her nose up at receiving the one and only Percy Jackson. It wasn't a question, her brave one would never forgive her if she took the life of one of his friends just so she could have him. Calypso was going to tell her grandmother where her offer could go when Giga began talking again.

"How about I give you, a trial run?" The earth goddess offered. "You can have three days with Percy Jackson before you make your decision."

"But..." Calypso was about to refuse, but Giga cut her off.

"Nonsense, you may have those three days, but then you must make your decision."

Calypso casted a glance over to Leo. His normally tan skin was pale, he looked as if he shrunk in size which was saying a lot considering how small he already was. Even with his clothes covered in oil and grease there was still something she found endearing about him. She knew he was afraid, she would be to if she were in the same position.

"I know you want your revenge on Percy Jackson, for leaving you all alone." Giga continued. "You may punish him, if it'd make you feel better."

Leo made a sound with his throat. Calypso didn't know if the boy was sickened by the idea or his situation. One thing she did know, however, was that Percy Jackson was needed by too many for her to be selfish and keep him. No matter how much she wanted to. At the moment though it didn't seem like Giga was giving her much of a choice. Giga seemed to believe bringing Percy around would change Calypso's mind.

Calypso thought about when she had first seen the son of the sea god's eyes. They were so beautiful that she never wanted to look away. The face that framed them only ensnared her heart even more. She didn't know weather it was the curse of her own free will that had made her fall for him. Either way her heart still ached at the thought of him.

"I can not harm him or Leo." Calypso said mutely. "He'd never love me. Not if I force him."

"I'm afraid you have no choice." Giga snarled.

The wind around the island became fierce. Waves crashed on the shore and beautiful island trees fell from the force. Calypso fought to stay balanced. She didn't want this to happen, but she had no control over the seas, the wind, the sky, or for that matter, Giga.

"Woe, what's happening to me?" Leo demanded. To Calypso's horror her new found friend was fading.

"No." She cried as she reached out for him. Just as her fingers brushed his arm he vanished. "LEO!"

Calypso stumbled off her feet and into the white soft sand. Tears streamed down her face. How could she have let this happen? Her fist slammed to the ground as she cursed her grandmother for taking him. She wished she was more of a fighter, like her sisters. All she had were invisible servants, fine china, and all the flowers she wanted to throw.

"What have you done with him?" Calypso demanded. Sand stuck to her cheeks and hands. "Bring him back!"

"He is fine. Unless you choose otherwise." Giga assured her. "Now to raise Percy Jackson from Tartarus."

Just down the beach from her the sand began swirling like a white whirlpool. The ground in the center began to disappear as a hole formed. It grew bigger and bigger until it pulled one of the fallen trees in. Calypso couldn't believe it. The earth goddess was really going to bring Percy to her. A small part of her, a part that she loathed, was hopeful to see him again.

"Percy..." Calypso whispered as she eyed the hole.

**Oh no! What happened to Leo!? How will Calypso react when she sees Percy again? Is she going to stay on the path of good or will she give in to her desire for love.**


	2. Taken From The Deep

**Hello, this is the second chapter. I am creating this story for those who on my last story have asked for more Percy Jackson fanfiction. I've had this idea in my head ever sense I read House of Hades book. I don't own the characters or any aspects that came form Rick Riordan's book. They belong to Rick Riordan.**

Percy was still feeling sick, but the Drakon meat stew seemed to ebb off some of the pain. One thing that seemed to go their way was that Bob was still willing to help them. Annabeth had also gotten a weapon so that she could finally defend herself, not that he minded protecting her. Ever sense the incident with Kelli and her gang Percy became painfully aware of how little he could do if they had been ganged up on.

"How much farther?" Percy called to Bob, but his voice seemed to come out in a rasp.

Bob stopped for a moment and pondered, " Not too much farther."

Annabeth was at his side, clutching his hand as if he was going to disappear at any moment. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze with his own. The noises of Tartarus seemed to become silent. Percy remembered the saying the silence before the storm and wondered what was coming. The earth above them began to cave in.

"Get down." Percy hissed as he covered Annabeth's body with his own.

"Percy!" She cried out.

The falling dirt stopped and Percy looked up at the gaping hole above them. It was barely noticeable against the dark surroundings. The hole must have lead out all the way to the surface, but he couldn't see the light of the sun. What the Hades was going on? he wondered.

"Wh...what just happened?" Annabeth demanded. When Percy looked at her he could see her face was taunt with weariness.

"Ha, ha, ha." A laugh, a familiar laugh, echoed through the cavern.

"Giga." Percy muttered under his breath.

Annabeth gripped Percy's hand tighter. She seemed to realize something he didn't. "Go away!"

"What do you want?" Percy shouted. He attempted to pull Annabeth behind himself to protect her.

"Oh, it's simple, not too big, not too small just the perfect gift." Percy could almost imagine the smile adorning her sleeping dirt face.

He felt Annabeth tugging on his torn up cloths trying to protect him as he was her, but he didn't want to allow Giga any opportunity to hurt Annabeth. Rope like tree roots slithered down towards them. Percy pulled out Riptide with one hand and held his wise girl behind him. He didn't know what the earth Goddess wanted, but he wasn't going to let it happen.

"Percy," Annabeth's tone held a weariness that he hadn't heard sense he went face to face with the mechanical dragon. "Run."

"But..."

"Run!" She shouted and Pushed him closer to Bob. The titan clutched his broom as if it were a sword and the little kitten on his shoulders hissed at the ceiling.

"You two go Bob will..." Bob was cut off when one of the large roots hit him in the face and sent him flying.

Percy became angry as Bob crashed to the ground. "Bob!"

He still couldn't believe the Titan still wanted to help him. It was like a slap in the face to realize everyone who he thought was bad was only bad because of their parents. Just as Percy was going to reach the Titan's side earthborn erupted from the ground.

"Aah." He yelped as one grew up from underneath his feet.

Percy Jackson cursed, realizing that he was surrounded. Annabeth was shouting, throwing anything she could find at the back of the earthborns heads. Just as she grabbed her sword and began to charge them the vines grabbed her and held her in place. Her bone sword dropped to the ground from her reach.

"NO!" She wailed. Annabeth struggled to get herself free, but the ropes had a tight hold on her.

"Annabeth!" Percy tried desperately to keep her in his sights. The dirt monsters, however, had a different idea. They drew closer to him, their bodies creating an impenetrable wall.

"Seaweed brain." Her voice faintly carried to his ears.

"Finally," Giga's voice brought his attention to the earth goddess who was now standing behind him. She then addressed the Earthborn. "Take him."

Percy brought Riptide up to fight them off, but one grabbed his sword arm, rendering it immobile. Another jumped onto his back. He tried to remain on his feet and fight them off. A fist slammed into his chest knocking the air from his lungs. Percy stubbornly refused to back down. The son of Poseidon refused to make it easy for them. In his struggle what remained of his shirt was torn off and somehow he managed to lose a shoe.

"Leave him alon..." Annabeth's voice faltered suddenly.

Percy's heart stopped. Giga didn't, no she couldn't have. Distracted from his fight Percy soon found himself overwhelmed and the earthborn scooped him from the ground. He didn't care anymore that he was being captured, Percy desperately searched for his beautiful, smart, blond haired girl who had stolen his heart. Unfortunately, he was dragged into the earth before he could catch a glimpse of her.

The earthborn had melded into the earth as soon as he was dragged through the dirt floor. He dimly remembered when he nearly drown in a sink hole not too long ago. What did Giga want with him? Percy struggled against the earth, but he couldn't even move his fingers. Was this what she had planned? To keep him trapped with in the earth? He was afraid, that he was going to suffocate, never see the light of day, and mostly for Annabeth.

He had been holding his breath ever sense he had been dragged into the earth, but now his lungs were burning. If his eyes were open he was sure tears would be running down his face. He was terrified. Percy now understood what Thalia felt each time she went up into the sky. How long had he been trapped, minutes, hours? Was Giga going to keep him trapped until she needed him? After what felt like forever his lungs gave out and he slipped into oblivion.

**And Scene. Okay, I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Sorry if I'm torturing you with the cliff hanger. Please read and review. I LOVE comments!**


	3. Just For Safe Keeping

**Disclaimer, ****Hey guys as usual I don't own anything that resembles or is related to anything Rick Riordan has written in his books, they belong to Rick himself. **

**I will try to post the next chapter soon, but we had a tornado rip through my hometown and the power is out at my house, so I have to conserve energy.**

The body that Giga had pulled out of the hole in the earth deffenately didn't belong to Percy. It was a girl who arrived. She had messy blond hair, a torn orange T-shirt, and sreaded jeans. The girl was probably a half-blood because of all the ancient Greek that was spewing from her mouth. The crator in the earth filled and the girl was set on the ground, still bound by the roots of fallen trees. Calypso was dissapointed. She actually wanted to see Percy.

"This isn't him." She snapped. The girls attention was brought to her.

With a animal like growl she asked, "Who are you? Where is he?"

Giga formed from the white sand on the beach. The skin on her face and arms slightly darker than her cream colored dress. Calypso felt disgust at the sight of her. What was Giga planning?

"Calm down Annabeth..." The earth goddess drew on. Annabeth? The girl who her brave one had left her for?

'Annabeth' struggled against her bindings. "Calm down? How can I calm down when you've taken him from me? Where is he?"

"He's quite alright." Giga assured her. The earth at her feet began to rise up and a figure was pushed out of the ground. "He was fighting so much, it was easier to let my children bring him here."

A cough escaped the body that lied by Giga. Calypso couldn't fight the urge to help that sent her scrambling to the poor figures side. She moved dark hair from his face and helped him into an upright position. He was still unconscious, but sitting seemed to help his breathing. His lips were slightly tinted blue and his face pale. It was Percy, she knew it from the first moment he coughed. Absently, she began to stroke his cheek like she had when he was having a nightmare while under her care.

"Keep your hands off of him!" Annabeth demanded. If she weren't tied up Calypso knew that Percy's girlfriend would probably hurt her.

"Calypso..." Giga spoke again. "Do we have an understanding? Three days with him and then you make your decision."

Calypso didn't say anything, she didn't want to give the earth goddess the idea that she was for killing Leo. "If I choose not to kill Leo will you let him, Percy, and that girl go?"

"Of course. I'll just hold onto Annabeth and Leo for safe keeping."

"C...Calypso, don't listen to her, you can't believe anything she says." Annabeth warned. She bit her lips nervously and shifted on her knees. "Please, I know you have feelings for Percy, but you can't let Giga trick you."

What were three days? Calypso thought. Three more days to see him before she gave into her fate of solitude. She deserved three days with Percy. That is the least the world could do for her. Calypso watched as the color returned to the son of Poseidon's cheeks and lips. His breathing began to even out. She sighed in relief

"Be gone, Giga." Calypso muttered.

"NO!" Annabeth screamed. "She's lying to you! Please. In three days she's going to kill me and Leo. She wont let you keep Percy! Giga is going to take him too! Don't let her, he's too important, too powerful to be under her control. If you allow her to do this she is liable to take over the word. Kill innocent people. Do you want their blood on your hands?"

"Let us go child." Giga laughed. Calypso heard Annabeth make one desperate call for Percy before she disappeared with the earth goddess.

For a moment Calypso pondered if she was being too selfish. Was what Annabeth told her true? Giga wouldn't keep her word? Well, it wasn't like Giga gave her the opportunity to turn her offer down at the start. Besides, she'd only have three days with him, Annabeth would have the rest of their lives.

"I'm a fool." Calypso whispered to herself and stroked Percy's hair as he slept.

**Where has Giga taken Annabeth and Leo? What will happen next? Is Calypso going to do as she planned and let him go, or is she going to repeat her past and keep him like she had Odysseus? Was Annabeth right when she told Calypso what Giga's plans were? Read and Review, I want to know what you think!**


	4. Prisoners

**Hey, what's up? Here is chapter Three! I hope you enjoy. I know I haven't updated this story in quite a while, but as some of you know school is in and I've been working on school stuff. Anyway you know what I'm going to say next.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson or anything that is pertaining to the book, they belong to Rick Riordan, not me.**

Annabeth despite her disorientation from being transported to a new location was ready to fight. The first monster that tried to grab her received her shoulder in it's gut. The second earned a kick square in the face. She was feeling pretty satisfied with herself until the tree roots around her decided that they wanted to become part of the ground again. A grunt escaped her as she was pinned to the floor.

"Come now child, is that anyway to treat the helpers of the woman who's providing you shelter for the next few days?" Giga taunted.

Annabeth glared up at the which. How could mother earth be so crule, so evil? The daughter of Athena loved to help Grover clean up trash every summer, she loved cleaning up lakes and planting new trees, but now she found herself disgusted by the dirt she stood on. She tugged on her bindings, hoping to find a weak point. There were none.

Annabeth sneered, "Sorry I don't take kindly to someone who puts me on death row and throws my boyfriend at another girl."

"Oh, come now Calypso hasn't even made her decision. Yet."

The nearly seventeen year old demigod scoffed, "You are going to do what you want regardless of what she chooses."

Giga didn't say anything as she pulled Annabeth to her feet. Struggling was useless, Annabeth knew that, but it didn't stop her from squirming in the earth goddess's grasp. The daughter of Athena wasn't going down without a fight. Giga acted as she couldn't feel Annabeth trying to tug away. All along the walls of the cavern that Giga seemed to call home were hundreds of cells. They were large like cages in a prison. What was she planning?

"Come along Annabeth." Giga drew on. "I'm sure your new roommate is eager to see you again."

New roommate? Annabeth wondered until she remembered that Calypso had mentioned something about Leo. The daughter of wisdom tried to reason out what Giga was planning on doing. It had to have something to do with the prophecy. _'To fire or storm the world must fall'_. Annabeth was stricken with a sickening thought. She wanted to Kill Leo because of that line in the prophecy!

Percy and Jason were also likely to be who the prophecy was referring to. Percy because his father _is_ the _'storm bringer',_ and Jason because he can control lightning and possibly clouds. Annabeth was mainly worried about Percy, not that she didn't like Jason or the others as friends, but she just got Percy back and she didn't want to lose him. Giga had different plans. Why was she planning to kill Leo, but not Jason or Percy?

Thoughts swirled around in Annabeth's head like a rolling ocean wave. How was she going to figure out how to save herself and Percy and the others? She didn't even realize that they had reached the cell Giga was planning to put her in until she was roughly pushed into it. Her hands scuffed the floor because she didn't have time to brace herself.

"Enjoy your stay." Giga laughed and closed the door. "I hope you enjoy your accommodations."

The Earth goddess's voice carried to Annabeth's ears even as she disappeared form sight. Looking around the room Annabeth could tell that 'accommodations' was a generous word to describe the condition of the cell. The walls were wet and looked saggy, there were no beds, no bathroom, and no privacy. In the corner of the room Annabeth could see a figure hunched over its self.

"Leo!" Annabeth hissed. There was only one person it could be.

"What are you in for?" He remarked darkly.

"Are you okay?" She asked ignoring the tone in his voice.

He shrugged, "Fine, other than the fact an ex of your boyfriends is going to kill me."

"He never dated her." Annabeth hissed. "You're not blaming Percy for our situation, are you?"

Leo turned his dark brown eyes to her, even in the dark she could see he was angry, "I am, if he hadn't have left her we wouldn't be in this situation."

SMACK!

Annabeth had never been so mad at anyone in her life. She felt some satisfaction at slapping Leo in the face. What right did he have to judge Percy's decisions in the past? Annabeth would be the first to admit that her boyfriend wasn't perfect, but Percy always did what he did for his friends. Leo reached up for his cheek, disbelief was shown clearly in his eyes.

"Don't you dare blame him for this?"

"I'm sorry if I don't exactly like the guy for abandoning that poor girl. He left her all alone." Leo sneered.

"Tell me Leo, what would have happened if we didn't have Percy fighting during the battle of Manhattan? If we didn't have him come back to help us through the labyrinth? Do you think we'd have even made it if Percy hadn't had helped us find the creator of the Labyrinth? We needed Rachel and he's the only one who knew." Annabeth demanded.

Leo's jaw dropped, "You can't be serious. Your whole first quest relied on Percy leaving Calypso's so he could get you through the Labyrinth."

"Yeah, other wise Kronos's army would have gotten a hold of Ariadne's string and they'd be nearly unstoppable. We wouldn't know when or where they'd show up." Annabeth explained. Leo seemed to understand a little bit, but that didn't stop Annabeth from clutching the front of the inventor's shirt. "If you ever say anything to Percy. If you ever tell him he is a bad person for his decisions, I won't grace you with a slap to the face."

"Okay, okay," Leo agreed. "I get your point. I guess I just got caught up with getting to know her. She's actually nicer then she lets on."

Annabeth released the front of Leo's shirt with a submissive sigh, "You know, if he didn't have so many obligations at home, he would have stayed with her."

"Really? He left her for his friends? Even if it meant he might be miserable for the rest of her life."

Annabeth swallowed dryly at the thought of Percy with another girl. She saw the look on his face, he had been hit with the love magic and he was hurting with a broken heart for a while.

"So what are we going to do? We have three days to live." Leo pointed out to her.

"I don't know Leo," Annabeth muttered. "I'm not sure yet."

The son of Hephaestus bit his lower lip nervously and began to adjust his suspenders on his shoulders. "That's good to know."

**Author's note please read.**

**I just wanted to say that I had to point out that Percy is not a bad person. Yeah he left Calypso alone on her island, but he has been busy with the war sense he left her island. And with Bob, it's not like he could visit the underworld whenever he wanted and he doesn't have unlimited drachma's! So it irritates me when he thinks he's a bad person and when other people agree. I know he's not perfect, but who is? Rant over.**


	5. Welcome Back To Paradise

**Hey guys, I realize that I might be spelling Giga's name wrong, but please bare with me. also its taking me a while to post because I have hurt my hand and can only type half as fast for now.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson, all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

Percy woke to the sound of humming. It was an angelic sound. Familiar. Where has he heard that tone before? Maybe he's died and gone to Elysium. No, he'd have seen the council, maybe even his uncle who was probably suffering from a split personality. There had to have been a law about just chucking soles anywhere. Someone was stroking his hair and swiping a cool wet cloth on his forehead. Annabeth? He wondered. Was she alright?

"MM-beth." He groaned although his throat felt as if ants had built a nest in it.

"Shush," A voice soothed. "You mustn't speak until you're ready. Here, drink some water."

A glass was placed to his chapped lips and the cold liquid coated his afflicted throat. He drank heartily while

slowly bringing himself into a sitting position as the glass was moved from his mouth. After a long moment he managed to open his eyes. The room was definitely familiar to him. The white walls glistened like diamonds.

"Ogygia." He breathed.

His eyes casted towards the person who held the glass. It was Calypso alright. Completely untouched by the years that he's been gone. Her caramel hair was braded over her shoulder as it had when he last saw her. She wore a white dress with Greek sandals. Calypso was different though, her features were harder more guarded. Percy, out of everything that's ever happen, would say he regretted hurting her, breaking his promise, but he didn't regret his actions which led him to becoming the boyfriend to the most beautiful girl he's ever met.

"Hello, brave one." She replied shyly.

"Calypso? What happened? How.."

She placed her finger to his lip to cut him off, "Giga, she brought you here."

Percy grew angry at the mention of the dirt lady. He wanted to know what happened to Annabeth. He also remembered that both she and he were supposed to close the doors of death. They can't do that when he's on Ogygia and she's who knows where. Calypso obviously saw how angry he was because she offered him an apologetic smile. Percy couldn't return the smile.

"What is she playing at?" He demanded.

Percy slid his legs from off of the bed, he had to do something, he had to find some way to fight Giga. His first steps were shaky. He ended up leaning against the bed for support. Calypso was half sitting, half standing in her seat, as if she expected to him to fall. Determined to stand on his own, Percy began to head out of the cave and into the moonlight. He had to find some way off of the island.

Around him fireflies flew. All around him he could see the beautiful Moon-lace(Spelling?) blooming under the lightly glowing orb in the sky. Above him was an ocean of stars. So majestic, an unusual sight for a city dweller like him.

"Percy, wait."

He turned to face her. The moonlight bounced off of her hair and skin giving her an angelic glow, showing all of her features, like it had when he had been on the island before. She walked closer to him and held his lower arm gently. Gilt hit him like a tidal wave, but he reminded himself that he couldn't change the past and had to look forward to the future.

"Why should I? I have to find Annabeth." He asked her as he tried to remove his arm. Her grip remained. "She could be lost or hurt or...or worse. You have to let me go."

"No." Calypso told him simply.

So many emotions flowed through him, Percy didn't really have time to possess them all, anger, disgust, sorrow, fear. He briefly imagined ending up like the hero from the Odyssey, trapped on her island while everyone he knew and loved grew older and moved on without him. The only problem was that his friends needed him, the world (not Giga) needed him, he couldn't become a prisoner. Not now, not on the brink of a new apocalypse.

"No?"

He didn't like the harshness in his voice, but he was tired of every answer being 'no'. Especially when it came to his own free will. Hera didn't give him a choice when she took him, she stole his memories, and even worse she told him Annabeth would ruin him or whatever.

Calypso flinched and let go of his arm, "You can't, I get three days with you before..."

"Before what?" he demanded. "You hand me over to Giga."

"No!" She shook her head fiercely, "I'd never do that."

"Then what?"

Calypso began to cry and looked down at her feet. Percy regretted yelling at her, he's come to regret many of his actions. He was homesick, tired of being everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He missed his mom, Paul, Grover, Tyson, Chiron, and everyone at camp. His features soften.

"What kind of deal did you strike with her?" He stepped closer to her.

Percy had grown in height sense he had last seen her so he now towered over her. Calypso backed away from him. An image of his mother and Gabe flashed through his mind. With a start he also moved away. Ever sense entering Taurus his emotions, his thoughts have altered. He couldn't explain it, and he couldn't understand it.

"Percy?" Calypso asked as she stood strait. "Are you alright?"

He grabbed his head and shook it, "What is wrong with me?"

"Brave one." She grabbed his hands and removed them from his temples. "Calm yourself. I have no intention of giving you to Giga or letting her harm Annabeth and Leo."

"She's got Annabeth?" He blinked. "And Leo. How?"

"He crash landed on the island after a battle and Giga had brought your girlfriend here a couple hours ago, when she had brought you." Calypso explained as she released his hands. Percy could see a slight blush grace her cheeks in the moonlight. "She is giving me three days with you. In three days she wants me to chose to either kill Leo and keep you or let you go."

"So essentially I am, a prize?" Percy frowned. "An object that Giga is using as a bargaining chip." he let out a bitter a laugh. "She did tell me that I had many uses."

"You are no object." She protested. "and I have no intention of killing Leo."

"How do you know she'll keep her word? Either way you choose she'll find a way to stab you in the back." Percy spat. "You can't trust her."

"Annabeth had told me the same thing." Calypso muttered.

"See!" He hollered and threw his hands in the air as he began pacing. "If she said it, it's definitely true."

The sea nymph clasped her hands and twirled her thumbs innocently, "I know that I cannot trust her."

Percy tilted his head. "Then what was the point of all of this?"

"I...I...I wanted to see you..."

Silence held the two of them. It was the proverbial Pegasus in the room. Percy sopped pacing and rocked on the balls of his feet. In the distance he could hear the soft crash of waves as they hit the shore. It was calming, as if his father-who was probably half crazy at the moment- was whispering comforting words to him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." He whispered. "I regret not holding the gods to their oath. But Calypso I don't regret leaving. Do you understand?"

"You love _her_ not me."She told him and turned away. "I've accepted that for a while now. How about we eat? You are probably starving."

On Que Percy's stomach let out a growl almost as loud as a monsters roar. The two of them glanced at each other in disbelief until laughter brought them from their sad conversation.

"I take that as a 'yes'." Calypso giggled. With a burning face he nodded, thoroughly embarrassed by his obnoxious stomach. "Come I'll have the servants prepare us some stew."

Percy smiled. He felt relieved that maybe, just maybe he and Calypso could be friends.

**That's it for this chapter. Onward we go. Again I'm sorry, but with my hand all battered it will take me slightly longer to post, but I'm not going to abandon you. And if you haven't please read some of my other stories. Well please stay tuned.**


	6. Tensions

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I tried to make this chapter as long as I could to make up for it. It may take a while for me to update a lot at a time, but I am also taking my time with my writing for the best reading experience I can give you.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

"This is so boring." Leo complained. Annabeth seemed to be ignoring him as she searched the wall for any weak point in their cell. Her face was covered in mud and sweat, the normally curly hair that framed her face became flat and stringy. His mother use to look like that when she had finished her work on a car. The connection immediately stabbed guilt into his heart.

"If you have any ideas on how to escape now would be the time, Repair boy."

Leo didn't want to point out that Piper was the only one who he allowed to call him that. From anyone else's mouth it just seemed like an insult. He let it slide as to avoid a conflict. The Latino had heard stories of what a child of Athena could do to his or her enemies. Leo wanted to tell her it was pointless to try to escape, he'd tried with no success. His still smarting cheek reminded him that Annabeth wasn't afraid to hurt him if he said something that offended her.

In truth Leo knew he shouldn't blame their current troubles on Percy, no matter how easy it may be. Maybe he was jealous of the guy, not only did he have both the Roman and Greek camps willing follow under his wings, but he also had not one, not two, but three beautiful girls wanting him. Leo wasn't blind he saw the look Reyna had given Annabeth, it was the same look she had given Piper. And on top of all that he had a mom who loved him and was still alive.

"Tell me something..." Leo began as he tapped his fingers rapidly on his knees. "Why do you love him?"

Annabeth stopped working long enough to look at him. Her grey eyes were like daggers being thrown at him. He silently cursed himself for not censoring his words. Slowly her gaze soften a fraction.

"He's sweet. I remember when we first met I insulted him a lot after finding out he was a son of the sea-god and he still wanted to be friends with me. When Luke betrayed us Percy was the one who was there for me and after a while I couldn't think about wanting to go to anyone but him..." Leo listen intently as Annabeth told him about her feelings for the only son of Poseidon. "After he went missing everything I felt for him became so much more. It was as if he were my center. My other half."

"Wow, he really means a lot to you. I wish some one would care about me like that."

Annabeth placed a hand on his shoulder, "The right girl will come, until then you have the rest of us."

Leo strongly disagreed with the daughter of Athena, if that were true why did he feel so alone. He was the third wheel, or in their quest the seventh, the unwanted child thrown from foster home to foster home. He's lived more places than he'd like to say, but has never had a home. Camp half-blood was probably one of the coolest places he's lived in although he couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't going to last.

"It's easy for you to say. You've never been tossed out as if you were worthless."

Annabeth sighed dejectedly, "You've never seen my childhood, or Percy's or any of the other campers childhoods. Many of us, nearly all of us, come from terrible home situations. Thalia's mother was an alcoholic that sacrificed her own son to save her sorry butt, Percy's first step-father was an abusive alcoholic who hit both him and his mom, and my step mother...she hated me. Everything was my fault. If spiders came to attack me at night she'd play it off as me attention seeking and force me to stay in the dark locked room with all the eight legged beast."

"I never thought about that..." Leo said apologetically. He brought his knees to his chest and sighed. "There was only one person who loved me without a shadow of a doubt. That was my mother. I'm the reason she is dead. That is a guilt I'm going to live with for the rest of my life."

"We all have skeletons in our closets Leo. It's when we choose to let those skeletons affect us in the present when we lose our self."

Leo smirked ruefully, "Wise you are, daughter of Athena."

"Okay _Yoda_ are you going to help me now?" With a new sense of self-worth Leo began to search for a route to freedom as well.

It seemed like hours, but they found a weak point in the wall and began to dig, hoping to find their freedom. The two of them took turns digging giving each other a fifteen minute break to sooth their swollen red fingers. Annabeth's shirt was now black with mud and Leo looked like the dirt man. Laughter of manic joy escaped them. The lack of security was almost too good to be true.

When they had gotten a space that was deep and wide enough to fit an entire Frank, the two of them sat in disbelief.

"How much farther do you think we have to go?" Leo asked as he scraped mud from his face. Annabeth crawled into the hole and tapped the wall. The smile on her face was bright as she came back.

"I think we're almost through. The wall sounds hollow."

Leo kneeled closer, "Then what are we waiting for. Let's blow this Popsicle stand."

Annabeth was right a few well placed kicks later and they were home free. In a manner of speaking. The lack of cell bars and walls was a welcomed sight for the two exhausted demigods. Even though their finger tips were torn to shreds and their ankles hurt from kicking the dirt wall down the two of them were laughing and just soaking up their freedom.

"Now to save Percy." Annabeth listed as she jumped to her feet and began to creep towards another room.

"And Calypso," Leo added and followed at the daughter of Athena's heels.

"Let's try not to get caught."

* * *

><p>The two of them searched for any possible way out. Leo had a dark image of the two of them clawing their way up through to the surface. That would be something they could do if there wasn't the high likelihood that they'd suffocate or maybe end up burrowing through to the bottom of the ocean.<p>

Leo was no son of Poseidon so he couldn't recreate Percy and Annabeth's not so secrete underwater bubble. The whole camp had told him stories of their private place. Annabeth pushed Leo backwards.

"Wait, I think I hear something. Be quiet."

"Calypso thinks she's going to be able to resist him." The familiar laughter of Giga reached there ears. "Let's make resisting him a little harder."

"How will you do that my queen?" one of the servants groveled.

"Well it is Percy Jackson. He won her heart the first time without even trying. His charm will work in our favor." Giga explained. "But lets put the two of them in situations that bring them _'closer'_."

Another voice spoke up, "What about the boy's loyalty to his girlfriend? He'd never be romantic with Calypso."

Giga let out another laugh which made Leo's skin crawl. "His innocence is one of his most endearing qualities. That's part of why Calypso liked him so much in the first place."

Annabeth and Leo peered around the corner to catch a glimpse of what they were up to. Giga and her minions preoccupied a large cavern space. It was the size of the Rose bowl field in Michigan. The walls and floors were smooth as if water had run through and carried off excess dirt.

On the wall directly in front of them was a screen of magic which held a screen of both Percy and Calypso. Except Percy looked slighter framed, younger even, his hair was singed as if he had been caught in an explosion. Calypso on the other hand looked like a goddess, in Leo's opinion, her face glowed with sorrow, but also a bit of hope.

(This scene that I am having the two demigods see is from battle of the labyrinth. Meaning I don't own this either. Some parts may be different because I'm not going to go directly by the book.)

"Percy, you wanted to know about my curse." Calypso began as she wrung her hands together. "You see I am a prisoner on this island."

"Because of your dad." Percy protested. "That's not fair. You didn't join him."

"But I did Brave one." The sea Nymph admitted. The son of Poseidon nearly stumbled back.

"Why?"

"Tell me Percy why do you support the gods?" He was silent. "It's because he's family. What would you to for your family?"

Percy nodded, "I'm sorry. I understand. I'd do anything for my family. So can you tell me more about your curse."

"I am always alone on the island, but from time to time the gods will send me company. A hero who needs help but he can't stay. They always send someone, someone I can't help, but fall in love with."

Percy blinked in surprise. "Me? You're in love with me."

"If you could just see your face." Calypso whispered. He stood still as her hand caressed his red cheek. "Yes you."

Leo heard Annabeth growl lowly. The green-eyed monster was showing her face. He knew how she felt, he himself was jealous that Percy got Calypso's affection quicker than he ever could. He drew himself out of his thoughts to watch more of the scene.

"You could stay Percy. You wanted to help me. That's the only way you can." Calypso told him as she clasped his hands in hers. "You'd be immortal. You could escape your prophecy."

"Stay." Percy whispered as if in a daze. "Escape my prophecy?"

"Yes." Calypso told him. Leo watched as Annabeth was trembling. "What do you say?"

Percy's eyes casted to the sunlight, "I can't."

The sea-nymph looked defeated. Leo wanted to comfort her, tell her she didn't need Percy Jackson to be happy, but Percy Jackson was a novelty to the Greeks. Well liked and loved by many. She began to slip her hands from his.

"Oh." She tried to hide the sorrow in her voice. She failed miserably. Percy grabbed her hand back.

"It's not that I don't want to Calypso. You're nice and you've done so much for me, but my friends need help. My brother and one of my best friends are in danger. My home is in danger. I'm the only one who knows how to save them. I'd never be able to forgive myself if I let anything happen to them." And just under his breath he muttered. "Or Annabeth."

Calypso smiled. "I know, you're a hero. Come with me."

The scene ended. Leo had a smart comment waiting on the tip of his tong, but for the sake of their hiding place he remained quiet. Annabeth turned to face him with a 'we should go' look. The two of them turned to try to find another way out.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Rough hands grabbed them by the scruff of their necks. The two demigods cried out in shock. Annabeth, in her struggle, managed to punch Leo in the face.

"Wrong face." He complained.

"Well, well." Giga gave them a sleepy smile. "Just the two I wanted to see. How does it feel to know that the boy you love is in the arms of another girl now."

"He'd never betray me." Annabeth spat.

"Oh it's not about what Percy wants. He's just a prize, a new form of currency for my use." The earth goddess drew on. "And I intend to get my _'moneys'_ worth out of him."

"Percy is NOT an object to be used." The daughter of Athena growled. Leo wondered what Annabeth would do if she was free enough to strangle Giga.

"But you know his worth. Don't you child." Mother Earth sneered. With a wave of her hand she created a cage in the center of the room. "I think this show needs a bigger audience. Put these two in the cage so they can watch Calypso fall in love with him again."

The magic screen flickered back on as it showed Percy and Calypso sitting in the grass eating beef stew. Percy was telling Calypso a story about actors kidnapping his girlfriend. Despite the fact the story was about Annabeth and was basically him telling her how much he loves Annabeth, Calypso still laughed at the animation of his expressions.

**Hey guys. I'm not going to be able to update as fast. Partly because this story isn't pre-written like my other stories and partly because I have a _lot_ of school stuff to do right now. All of it is of the utmost importance. I won't leave you hanging though so please keep reading!**


	7. Friends

**Hey guys I know it's taken me a _long_ time to update, but here is my next chapter. I will try to update a little bit more quickly. In the mean time I do have a lot of pre-written fan fiction I could throw at you if you'd want to read them while waiting for the next update.**

**I have a Percy Jackson and Maximum ride crossover fan fiction, Ultimate Spider man fan fiction, Rise of the Guardians fan fiction, Transformers Prime and animated crossover fan fiction, regular transformers Prime fan fiction, Drake and Josh fan fiction and some more. Just tell me what you'd like to see and I will start posting that too.**

**Disclaimer, I DON'T own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan and all the characters in the fan fictions I've listed in the top belong to their respectful owners.**

Percy had missed the taste of the homemade stew that Calypso cooks on her island. It was kind of comforting to be able to sit an relax, even if it was briefly. With his tummy warm and full the son of Poseidon began to feel sleepy. Being in Tartarus didn't give him much of a chance to sleep, he was too anxious. Annabeth was being held captive by Gaea. He couldn't rest. He had to save Annabeth and Leo.

"I have to go." He told Calypso.

Percy sat up and stretched. He could just take the boat off of the island. Would he just end up back at camp? The son of Poseidon refused to think about going anywhere when his friends were in danger, especially when it was Annabeth who was at risk. The boat would take him where it needed to go, right?

"You can't." Calypso sighed. "The boat hasn't shown up. Leo and I realized that it won't show up until I want whoever is on the island to stay with me."

Percy whistled, "That is a double whammy. Sorry..."

The son of Poseidon wished there was more he could do for Calypso. He wondered why the gods wouldn't have freed her off of the island. Zeus had said it was as good as done after the battle of Manhattan. And what about the other children of titans who were also imprisoned? His head hurt just thinking about them. Had he really failed to save them from their eternal punishment.

"You really did ask the gods to free me?" Calypso asked. "I was told about it, but freedom never...I could never..."

He nodded, "I asked them to free you. I'm sorry that I didn't make sure they did."

"And it was unfair of me to curse that girl of yours, no doubt where you were you must have found out about it."

Percy rubbed the back of his head. A shiver ran down his spine remembering Annabeth's unseeing eyes. He felt so helpless, she was stumbling blindly around and he couldn't do anything about it. The son of Poseidon really regretted making Annabeth go through that twice and he regretted Calypso feeling that alone. Sighing Percy let his body fall back to the ground.

For a moment Percy closed his eyes. He remained still as he listened to the crashing waves again. It reminded him of Montauk, the summers he and his mother spent at that secluded and beautiful beach. Memories of splashing around in the ocean while wearing his normal cloths flashed vividly behind his eyelids. Percy missed the simpler times. He missed the innocence of being oblivious. He missed his family. He missed his life.

"Brave one?" Calypso's voice brought him out of his silent musing. "Are you alright? You're crying."

"Wa.."

Quickly his hand flew up to his cheek and sure enough he could feel the cold trail of tears running down his face. He hadn't even realized that he had been crying until that moment. _'Cut it_ _out'_ he scolded himself. The young demigod regained his composer and tried to act as if nothing were wrong. He knew it was a long shot, but he believed it was worth a try. Percy was furious with himself, why would he show that kind of weakness, especially now. The last time he really remembered crying was when he thought his mother had been killed.

"I'm fine Calypso." He assured her with a dismissive wave of his hand. "How about we find something productive to do? Like think of a way to stop Gaea's current plan."

Calypso stood and held out her hand. "Come."

Percy obeyed, only holding her hand long enough to get to his feet. As he and Calypso walked he let his gaze go up to the sky, wondering if the gods were still half crazy, or if there was a shrink who could handle all of those mental cases. He chuckled slightly and continued to follow Calypso to another side of the island. As they walked deeper and deeper through the island forest Percy noticed a pond. Sitting just on the bank of the small body of water there was a little wooden boat.

Momentarily distracted, Percy veered from his path behind Calypso and wondered over to the tiny vessel. It was about the same size as the boat that the Roman camp classified as their 'aquatic' transportation, but unlike the Roman's boat this one was well taken care of. Curiously, he searched for the oars. Percy rocked the boat back and forth on the sand. He lifted it up hoping to find the paddles underneath it, but to his disappointment there were none.

His gaze drifted longingly out to the water. He may have had a fear of suffocation, but his love for all things aquatic hadn't been tainted too much. Percy was too suborn to be afraid of the water. He forgot about Calypso for a moment as he walked into the water. The moment it had touched his skin he felt energy return to him, no longer did he feel sleepy. He loved being in the water, it was almost like he was on top of the world.

"Percy." Calypso giggled. "What are you doing brave one?"

He looked down and realized that he had walked to the center of the pond. With a child like quality the son of Poseidon pointed to the boat sitting lonely on the shore.

"Where are the paddles?" He asked.

The sea nymph shrugged, her brown hair bouncing with her shoulders, "I am not sure. I forgot I even had this boat. And no it won't take you off the island."

Percy pouted for a moment, "What's the point of having a boat with no paddles?"

"It is a sad sight." Calypso agreed ruefully. "When things return to normal I can ask Hephaestus to build me some paddles."

A grin spread on Percy's face. He had a great idea on how to try and make up for leaving Calypso alone. He could show her that they could be friends. After returning to the shore Percy grabbed onto the end of the boat farthest from the water. Just behind him he could hear Calypso commenting on how dry he was.

"Get in." He told her, his smile unchanged.

"Brave one, aren't we a little old to _'play pretend'?" _Calypso asked as she took a seat on the bow seat of the boat. "We have no paddles."

"Who said anything about 'pretend'?" Percy asked as he pushed the wooden vessel into the water. As soon as it was floating he jumped in. "I'm going to show you what a speed boat is like."

Feeling the familiar tug in his gut Percy willed the water to push them quickly through the water. At first Calypso was weary, clutching the sides of the boat fearfully. He watched as she slowly relaxed. His smile widened as he watched her thrust her hand into the mist being created by their speed. A rainbow formed around them and Calypso laughed happily.

"This is incredible!"

"You know I bet you Leo could make a faster boat." Percy told her. "He's really good at building."

Calypso nodded. "I know. He is quite gifted."

For the next twenty minutes the two of them raced through the water. With teary eyes Calypso turned to Percy. She didn't need to say anything, Percy knew she was very happy and knowing that ebbed away some of his guilt. He again brought himself back into thoughts of fighting Gaea and saving Annabeth and Leo. Without warning, he was wrenched away from his plans when the boat gave a sudden jolt and then another. Calypso was flung back towards him.

"Umph!" He grunted as he was knocked back. The boat stopped and began bobbing in the water gently. "What happened?"

"I...I don't know," Calypso stammered. "The waves just started getting rough."

After a long moment, Percy realized the position they were in. The two of them were tangled, frantically trying to separate themselves. Many apologies were exchanged between them. Percy let out a hiss when Calypso pushed down too hard on his stomach.

"I'm sorry." She pleaded and moved her elbow. "This is very difficult."

When they were successfully detached each let out a sigh of relief. Percy could see that Calypso's face was flushed with embarrassment. What had caused the boat to buck chaotically as it had?

"How about we figure out a plan back on land?" Calypso suggested. He nodded and willed the boat back to shore.

**Trust me this is not a Perlypso story. I will update as soon as I can.**


	8. Jealousy

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. I'm trying to up date more frequently so please keep reading and tell me if you would like to see some of my other fanfictions soon. Along with this story I am working on my crossover for my other story that is from Annabeth's point of view.**

**As always, I do_ not_ own Percy Jackson or the Heros of Olympus they belong to Rick Riordan**

Watching Percy hanging around Calypso was not something Annabeth enjoyed doing. She disliked the fact that Gaea was trying to push the two together even more. The daughter of Athena knew she didn't have to worry about her _boyfriend_ being unfaithful. Her real concern came from the sea nymph. If Gaea succeed in making Calypso fall in love with Percy again then she might lose him.

The whole day they spent together was filled with the two being completely awkward. Percy was obviously trying to make up for leaving Calypso alone while also trying to convince her not to join Gaea. Much to Annabeth's dismay there was a twinge of longing in the sea nymph's eyes. It was now into the afternoon and the two were enjoying a salad picnic on the beach.

"Very clever. The whole 'mishap' with the boat." Annabeth sneered. "Now you have the skills of cheesy love story writer."

Gaea laughed, "Insult me all you want daughter of Athena, but I will succeed. As I said it's not about what the son of Poseidon wants. It's about Calypso."

"How do you know that she still is into him?" Leo challenged. He gripped the bars in front of him. "For all you know she could have found someone else."

"Like _you_?" Gaea jabbed cruelly. "Highly unlikely."

Annabeth growled, but decided it was better not to keep provoking the goddess to talk. She was already digging her nails into her skin to stop herself from throwing anymore insults at the earth goddess. Gaea wanted them to focus on her. Grabbing Leo's arm she pulled him farther to the back of the cage.

"Don't let her get to you Leo."

"Like you?" he asked accusingly. "If we weren't behind bars you'd be attacking her, immortal or not."

The daughter of Athena sighed as she inspected her hands. Crescent shapes went down her palms. She really didn't like how much Gaea was pushing her buttons, but she couldn't stop herself from getting angry. After months from being separated from Percy the only thing that she could seem to do was keep losing him. That was the most irritating thing about their whole situation.

"I admit I need to take my own advice, but Leo we need to keep our heads clear in order to find out our way out of here." She told him.

Leo's face flushed, "You don't think I know that! You don't think I'm trying to ignore her."

"We need to do better, both of us." She hissed at him. "The longer we're angry at her, the less time we're going to have to plan."

After a long moment the Latino nodded his head of curly hair. With a huff of relief Annabeth let her mind go into over time. How could they get free? Maybe she could try entering the dreams of one of the seven on board Argo. She thought about when she had been able to contact Percy through a dream, though it was only briefly, she could never forget.

He looked at her as if she weren't real. The puppy dog eyes he wore on his face made her heart melt and sink at the same time. It was probably the most adorable and scariest face he had ever given her. Annabeth knew that somehow she had connected her dream with Percy's. Grover had too, but that was because of their empathy link. She remembered the indignant bleat of despair Grover gave when he told her that Percy didn't recognize him.

Could she be able link her dreams with Piper, or Jason, Frank or Hazel? What about Nico?

"Annabeth?" Leo asked pulling her from her thoughts. He had a mixture of worry and annoyance on his face. A look Annabeth has given Percy many times.

"I think I have an Idea."

Leo's dark brown eye became wide open. "Really? What?"

"First." Annabeth whispered. "I need to fall asleep."

His face melted into disbelief.

"We're riding our whole plan on you getting some beauty rest?" Leo scoffed. "That's great, maybe I should call _you_ Beauty queen from now on."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm going to try to connect my dream with one of the others on the Argo."

"You've lost it." Leo hissed.

"No, it's possible." Annabeth insisted as she leaned closer to him. "I've done it before just before we found Percy. And I know that Percy is able to do it, sometimes at his own will."

"Sometimes he can dream walk purposely?" The son of Hephaestus scowled at her. "I thought that children of Athena based their decisions off of facts not theories."

"It may be kind of 'iffy' but it's all we have Repair Boy." she pointed out.

"Fine." He agreed ruefully. "But if this doesn't work, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Shut it and keep watch." Annabeth ordered as she lied down.

* * *

><p>She closed her eyes and tried to drift off. Focusing her thoughts on the Argo she fell asleep. Maybe she'd end up sucked into someone's dream. Sure enough she found herself on the ship. Walking into a bronze hallway she looked for the nearest room. Frank had fallen asleep on a couch, but he looked <em>really<em> different. His face was no longer pudgy with baby fat.

"Wow." She found herself muttering. The formerly bear like boy twitched in his sleep as if he had heard her. "Frank can you hear me?"

Frank's eyes fluttered slightly as he was drawn into consciousness. Hope fluttered in her chest as Frank's eyes casted upward to her. The poor son of Mars nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of her. Tears flooded his eyes.

"Oh, no." He muttered. "I was sure you...you and Percy would. Nico said. Oh gods, is...is Percy...oh man."

"We're not dead Frank." She assured him. He had a mixture of relief and confusion cross his features. "But Frank, Leo, Percy, and I are in trouble."

"Leo? Leo's alive!"

"Yeah, but Gaea is planning on killing Leo and I in two or three days." Annabeth informed him. "We need you guys to find us, maybe Nico can come and shadow travel to us and spring Leo and I free."

"I could see." Frank agreed. "but what about Percy? Isn't he with you."

Annabeth frowned. "No Frank he's..."

She didn't get to finish telling him where Percy was. Annabeth was yanked away and brought into a new place. A beautiful tropical island encased by night. She recognized it as Calypso's island.

"Calypso, are you willing to fight?" The familiar voice reached her ears. Turning around Annabeth saw Percy, he looked tired, but determined as he talked to the sea nymph.

Calypso took in a slow breath. "If I have to, yes."

Percy looked ahead. Annabeth could almost swear he was looking directly at her, but he didn't seem to be seeing her, it was almost as if he was looking at something beyond her. When his eyes left her he gave no indication of noticing her presents.

"But Percy," Calypso spoke again. "How are _we _going to be able to stop her? There are only two of us and she can bring her minions at a whim."

"Magic." Percy shrugged. "Look, I know that the odds aren't in our favor, and more than likely we're probably going to get our butts kicked or worse trying. But isn't it better to do something rather than nothing?"

Calypso placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. Annabeth instinctively became defensive. How _dare_ she touch him? Percy, almost as if he sensed Annabeth's presents shrugged off Calypso's hand. Like the gentleman he was he didn't say anything about her display of affection. Either that or he thought little of it.

"It's getting late." Calypso told him. "You've had a trying day. You should get to rest."

For the first time Annabeth noticed the lines underneath Percy's eyes. His complexion was pale and his posture was kind of lagging. Begrudgingly the daughter of Athena agreed that her Seaweed brain should get some sleep. Part of her however wondered what the sleeping arrangements were going to be. She highly doubted that Calypso had two beds.

"I'll sleep on the floor." He insisted before trudging towards the cave miserably.

Annabeth wanted to stop him, reach out and stroke his cheek, but she was asleep and he couldn't see her. With her hand outstretched almost longingly the daughter of Athena watched as the boy she loved walked away.

"I won't let anything bad happen to him." Calypso murmured before walking in the same direction as Percy. Annabeth pondered if the statement had been directed to her or if it was a promise Calypso was making to herself.

**That is the end of this chapter please keep reading. I might go out side of the four point of views I've written in third person. I was thinking of either bringing in one of the seven's point of view. So far I've only done Calypso, Leo, Annabeth, and Percy's point of views. I will try to keep updating faster.**


	9. Desires

**Hey here is my next chapter. Please enjoy, read, and review. I've added a little one sided Perlypso and I think a hind of Cleo. But to Percabeth fans like me, don't worry Percabeth is not going anywhere.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus, they all belong to Rick Riordan. NOT ME.**

Calypso knew she wouldn't just 'forget' about Percy. Each time he looked at her she felt as if a jolt of electricity went through her. There was still a part of her that wanted him to be hers, but she knew that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. The look on the son of Poseidon's face each time he talked about the daughter of Athena told her all she needed to know. He loved Annabeth, not her. There was also another complication added to the mix.

Leo.

She keeps telling herself that he isn't good enough for her. Following after Percy Jackson would make it almost impossible for any other boy to compare. Yet, she finds herself feeling guilty with thoughts like that. It wasn't Leo's fault she was cursed to be miserable. But Calypso found that when Leo arrived she was taking all of her frustrations out on him, making her no better than the gods or Gaea.

With a sigh Calypso entered her cave. She saw that her invisible servants had given Percy some extra blankets and pillows so he'd be at least a little comfortable on the floor. The son of Poseidon must have been exhausted because he was already asleep by the time she had arrived. Calypso admired how calm his face was as he slept. Giving into her temptations she knelt by his side.

There was something so eternal about him, as if he were immortal. She had the same feeling when he had arrived on her island years ago, but now the aura around him seemed to be infinitely stronger. Nothing had changed about him though. He was still the sweetest and gentlest guy she knew. The only major difference about him was that he was more fearful of himself.

Remembering his reaction the day before Calypso ran her hand through his hair hoping to sooth away his past worries. She smiled, in all her time alone on the island she forgot how soft his hair was and how warm his skin felt. Percy shifted in his sleep, smiling as he murmured a name Calypso couldn't quite catch, but she knew it was probably the name of the daughter of Athena. Was he always this heavy of a sleeper? Calypso wondered.

While she was lost in thought Percy, still sleeping moved his pillow from under his head and brought it to his chest like a child would a stuffed toy. Calypso fought herself trying not to laugh, but she found the whole seen too endearing. The Son of Poseidon had his cheek pressed up against the makeshift stuffed toy. Still suppressing a chuckle Calypso got up and grabbed a pillow from the cabinet that held her extra linen. She placed the pillow in the spot where the original had been and gently began to move Percy's head onto it.

She couldn't believe he still held onto who he was after all he's been through. The previous day he had told Calypso everything that had happened after he had left her island. In his babbling he hadn't realized that he brought up visiting Tartarus. It was as if he was getting everything off of his chest at once. Calypso winced when she heard how her curse on Annabeth had made their journey more difficult.

If she would have known Percy would have actually ended up in that place, she wouldn't have let the words spoken in anger pass through her lips.

Calypso looked at Percy again. He was still asleep, with a pillow snuggled up to his chest. Love and endearment overwhelmed her. How could one man, out all the men who've been on her island affect her this much? Without thinking she leaned forward and kissed him. She felt as if she had been shocked by lightning, her brain yelled at her, _CALYPSO he loves someone else, NOT YOU!_ Another voice told her to forget all logic, if you love him you shouldn't let him go.

The sea nymph pulled away and murmured, "I don't think that is how the saying goes."

Percy was still asleep, none the wiser that he had just received a kiss from Calypso. At the sound of her voice Percy shifted until his back was facing her. Calypso decided she should go to bed before the son of Poseidon notices her watching him as he slept. Slowly she crawled under her blankets and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The dream she had was an odd one, there was no denying that. She was on her island during the day time, but despite the lack of a moon the moon lace flowers were still blooming beautifully. Even stranger than that she wore a long white dress. Ahead of her was a white trail of fabric.<p>

"Are you ready?" A voice asked.

Next to her she saw the god of machines, Hephaestus. He wore a nice tuxedo (she knew what a tuxedo was because Hermes had told her something's about the outside world) and despite his beard catching a flame every so often he looked very nice. It was a complete contrast to how he looked when he usually came to her island.

After a moment she asked. "For what?"

With a smile Hephaestus handed her a bouquet of metal flowers. They were surprisingly light, but she still didn't understand what was happening. Why was she in a white dress...

Oh, my. She thought. Her heart began to beat loudly in her chest. A moment she's wanted her whole imprisonment and she didn't even know who the groom was. Hephaestus said nothing as he covered her face with the veil and led her down the white trail. Violin music played in her ears.

From what she could see from behind the white screen that covered her eyes the wedding had a big turn out. Both Olympians and other gods were there. She could sense that many demigods were there as well. Her heart beat became loud like thunder in her ears. Could anyone else hear it?

Finally her eyes landed on her groom. He was the fuzziest looking of all. Each time she got a good look at him, something about him would change. At first he was tall but then he shrank. His hair was dark curly and then it'd just become feathery and black. The with of his shoulders would go from being slim to being broader.

When Calypso neared him she still couldn't seem to make him out. He was familiar but she couldn't figure out who he was.

"Who here gives this woman away?" A male voice asked.

Hephaestus smiled at her and patted her tiny hands with his calloused, meatier ones. "I do."

She and the god walked forward. Hephaestus released her arm and her groom took it gently.

"You'll take care of her won't you?" Hephaestus asked.

Her future husband nodded and led her up to the alter. She admired how beautiful the wedding turned out. The sun was shining brightly over head, but the gentle breeze that came through kept it from becoming too hot. The fragrance of the flowers around them became more pronounced, the sent easing away her worries. She looked back at the groom.

"Are you ready?" He asked. His voice seemed to be a mixture of two different voices. It was at that moment she realized who the groom looked like through her veil. She felt her face flush.

"Leo?"

'Leo' frowned and lifted the white veil from her face. Her heart became still for a brief moment. It wasn't Leo who she was marrying.

"Percy?" She asked in disbelief.

Percy's beautiful green eyes became sad, making her heart break. Calypso finally got to study his appearance for the first time. He was as handsome as always. It seemed like he had spent hours trying to get his hair to cooperate, but Calypso knew from experience that his hair was wild and free. He wore a black tuxedo with a green tie that matched his eye color. His face was beautifully tanned as if he had been kissed by the sun a thousand times.

"This is what you wanted, right?" He asked her. "You wanted to marry me. Leo wasn't good enough for you. You said it yourself."

It was what she wanted. She wanted Percy Jackson. "Yes."

Percy's carefree smile returned. It was then she noticed that he wasn't exactly the Percy she knew. His eyes didn't sparkle as they usually do when he smiles. It was as if he wasn't actually there.

"We are gathered here today to bring these two lovely children together as man and wife. If anyone has an objection please speak now or forever hold you piece."

Behind her Calypso heard someone struggling. Turning slightly she saw the daughter of Athena fighting against her invisible servants. Kicking and screaming calling to Percy to wake up. _He's asleep?_ Calypso wondered and looked back at Percy. The smile he had before was still held on his face, it was like he didn't even notice the girl he truly loved fighting to get to him.

"No? Than we may proceed. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, do you take Calypso to be you're lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" The preacher asked. Calypso looked at Percy wearily as if he'd refuse at any moment. Part of her hoped he would just so she could see the real him come back.

"I do." Percy agreed. Calypso felt her heart soar again. She couldn't help but feel happy about him agreeing to marry her.

"NO!" Annabeth screamed behind her.

As if not hearing the screaming girl the preacher continued. "And do you Calypso, daughter of Atlas, take Percy Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

Calypso looked to Annabeth who despite being bound and gagged shook her head pleadingly. At first the sea nymph felt empathy until she remembered that the daughter of Athena is the one who took Percy from her in the first place. At the moment she could careless about the feelings of others. Then she looked back at Percy who's expression still remained unchanged. He was the one man she didn't want to let go. He was the greatest man she had ever met.

"I do." She told the pastor without hesitation.

Calypso was tired of everyone else being happy except her. She was tired of being the dirt under everyone's feet. It was her turn to be happy. Quickly she wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and kissed him. Fireworks went off inside of her. This was her perfect moment.

"How could you?"

She pulled away from Percy to look at the owner of the voice. It was Leo, he held a handful of roses and was standing in the center of the isle way. His curly hair was slicked back and he wore the close she had made for him. Leo's brown eyes clearly showed devastation.

Before she could respond Calypso was yanked out of her dream and back into reality. She woke up gasping for breath. Faintly she could see sunrise flowing into the room.

"That was some dream." She whispered as she held her hand over her chest. Her heart was filled with both longing and regret. Two emotions that completely contradicted each other.

"Morning." Percy told her as he stretched. She wondered if he noticed that he was cuddling with a pillow. Calypso studied him. His hair was messier than usual and his cloths were all wrinkled from sleep. "What?"

Calypso blushed when she realized he noticed her staring, "Nothing, nothing. I'll have the servants prepare breakfast."

She rushed out of the cave and into the sunlight. Her dream still brought so many questions into her head. Could she really force Percy to be hers? She didn't know what she hated more, the fact that she dreamt about him becoming hers unwillingly, or the fact that she didn't mind the idea. After telling the servants to prepare breakfast Calypso sank to the ground.

"Oh, what am I going to do?"

**Wow, hey guys I do have a little hint of one sided Perlypso, but...Well you're going to have to continue reading to find out what happens next. Cleo fans please don't kill me. I hope to post soon and if you guys are wondering what day this is in their timeline of three days this would only be the second day. I've decided that the first day when Percy woke up doesn't count as a day because he was unconscious and he arrived at night. Anyway please read on.**


	10. A Dreamers Dream

**Hey guys what's up? I've decided that I am going to try a chapter from Frank's point of view. And to those of you waiting for that spin-off from my other story I'd just like to let you know that I am writing the first chapter as well and have a pretty good idea of how the plot will go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or heroes of Olympus they belong to Rick Riordan, not me.**

Frank couldn't really make sense of what he just saw. Annabeth appeared to him _translucent _yet she was not dead. Part of him wanted to play it off as a dream, but he could feel that he'd be signing the death warrants of his friends. He knew that Gaea had Annabeth and Leo, but where was Percy? Annabeth insisted that the son of Poseidon was not dead.

The son of Mars had immediately spent a good half an hour waking everyone up so he could tell them about what he had seen. Would they believe him? It wasn't exactly logical, seeing Annabeth when she wasn't really there, but how else could he explain it? He could tell everyone was extremely angry about him disturbing what little sleep they could manage to scrape up. Frank didn't think they'd mind too much once he told them why.

"This better be good." Jason sighed irritably.

The former prater of the Roman camp looked exhausted. Not that Frank could blame him. With _both_ Percy and Annabeth gone he had to take charge of the group, on top of that his best friend had been abducted by the winds. Frank couldn't help but feel grateful he wasn't in the same position as the son of Jupiter. The others yawned in agreement as they rubbed the sleep from their eyes.

Frank bit his lip, "I just saw Annabeth."

Suddenly no one seemed so sleepy anymore. All four demigods straitened and looked at him in shock. He could tell that they didn't know what to think. Hope glistened in their eyes, well, almost all of their eyes. Nico's dark brown eyes held their skepticism.

"So she and Percy are out of Tartarus?" Hazel asked him as a smile grew on her face. "They're safe."

"Safe as in the sense that they are trapped under Gaea's thumb as well as Leo, but yes they aren't in Tartarus."

Piper blinked, "Leo's _alive_? Wait, did you say they're trapped under Gaea's thumb?"

Frank went on to explain how Annabeth had shown herself to him and what she had said. They all seemed to slowly believe in him less and less. He had to have been crazy with worry, he was hallucinating. After all Percy was like a long lost brother to him and Annabeth was one of his first friends on Argo (well, if he didn't include Hazel and Percy). Somehow, the young Roman demigod knew he had to get his point across to the others. The lives of Percy and Annabeth and Leo depended on it.

"Come on Hazel, you and I both know Percy used his dream to contact Tyson and tell him where Ella was. He even figured out why Gaea was after him." Frank pointed out. "So is it too far fetched to say Annabeth tried to contact me in the same way."

"I guess not." Hazel admitted. "But do you think Nico would be able to track her and Leo, and let's not forget we have absolutely no idea where Percy is."

Jason shook his head and looked at Nico, "Dose Percy go missing like this often?"

"Yes and no." the son of Hades shifted on his feet. "I know that he went missing sometime during their mission in the Labyrinth and the only other god who had tried to imprison him was my dad. And then there is when Hera had taken him. There was also a time that some skeletons were trying to kidnap him."

"Well I think Annabeth should know where he is once we save her and Leo it shouldn't be too hard to find him." Frank pointed out. The others nodded in agreement. "Nico, do you think you can locate them?"

"I don't even know where they are." He protested.

"Yeah," Piper agreed, "But you're a son of Hades, remember, can't you track their life energies or something?"

Nico began running his shoe along the deck of Argo. He was clearly deep in thought. Frank hoped that maybe he was trying to search for Annabeth and Leo. After what seemed like forever Nico spoke up.

"I can faintly sense their life forces, but we have to get closer." He murmured. "I can't shadow travel that far without killing myself."

Frank released a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. There was a chance that they could get their friends back, all in one piece. No matter how slim that chance was, he knew they were all willing to take it.

"We have a problem though." Jason's voice almost came out in a whisper. "We still need someone to close the doors of death from the inside."

The morbid idea hit them all like a freight train. How could they have forgotten such a crucial detail to their whole quest? Someone will have tho enter Tartarus and close the doors from the other side. The excitement of saving their friends faded to small warmish flutters in their chests. A silent agreement came to them to try to get sleep, but Frank was restless and he decided to pace the deck.

The night air was chilly and bit at his skin. Frank had noticed his fathers blessing had made him a little bit more nimble on his feet and he actually felt for once he had full control of himself. His biggest fear after receiving a make over worthy of Aphrodite was the reactions of the others, especially Hazel, but it seems that they've all sort of adjusted to his new appearance. To bad he felt like the blessing was useless when his friends were wondering the depths of the most horrible prison in the world. Frank thought back to Percy and Annabeth, he knew he was probably going to receive some playful taunts from the son of Poseidon.

Percy was a nice guy, Frank knew that if the roles were reversed Percy would not stop or rest until his friends were safe (unless Annabeth was around to force him). The son of Mars had to admit he looked up to Percy Jackson. Even after losing _everything_ the guy kept going. That's what Frank would do, he'd keep on moving forward.

"You should get some rest." Frank nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his voice. Turning he saw Hazel's brother Nico standing at the side of the boat. The son of Mars really felt bad about feeling so uncomfortable around Nico, but being around the son of Hades was like standing inches from death (which Frank knew what that was like). "I'll tell the boat what to do."

"If anyone needs sleep it's you." Frank insisted. Despite the rest Nico had received the whole boat knew nightmares of both Tartarus and the jar he had been trapped in haunted him.

"I have to help Percy. He wouldn't take a break if one of his friends were in danger so I wont either."

Frank smiled, "I guess great minds think alike."

Nico bit his lip, "So Annabeth wasn't able to tell you where Percy was?"

"No." Frank shook his head. "But I'm sure you'll be able to sense his life energy like you are Annabeth and Leo's."

The son of Hades eyes became glassy as if he was holding back tears. Frank couldn't tell if he was frustrated or if he was morning.

"I can't sense Percy's life energy..." Nico whispered. Frank felt his heat sink to the bottom of the ocean. Could Percy actually be dead? Annabeth had been so insistent that he wasn't.

"Is he...?" The young Roman demigod couldn't finish his question.

"If he was dead I'd be able to sense it. Percy's just...gone. I can't feel his life force _anywhere_."

"What do you think it means?" Frank asked he could hear a crack of fear in his own voice. Nico averted his gaze to his feet shamefully.

"Nothing good."

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as my others. I am not as well versed with Frank's personality as I am Percy's and Annabeth's and both Leo and Calypso are easier to write about because they've both been through a lot. Please REVIEW.**


	11. Better Left Unsaid

**Here's a very angsty Leo chapter. I ask you all to please send your love to this poor, loveable guy. There is mentions of Cleo in this chapter. Weather it is one sided or full on is your choice.**

**Leo: Can you just skip to the part where I die, I'm tired of everyone picking on me.**

**Me: Come on Leo, where's your sense of the theatrics of storytelling, besides _I _don't even know if you're going to die and I'm writing this fanfiction!**

**Leo: Will you at least do one thing for me?**

**Me: And what is that?**

**Leo: Tell me, does this mud bring out the color of my eyes?**

**Me: Leo!**

**Leo: What? I'm like covered in the stuff! What do the other ladies think of it?*He winks***

**Me: Anything Leo has said in this little commentary does not mean anything to the plot line, Leo is just being all depressed because his feelings are on display here anyway, disclaimer, I do not own anything all rights belong to Rick Riordan not me.**

Leo was relieved that Annabeth had been asleep when Calypso had kissed Percy. He wished he could say he had the same bliss of ignorance, but the fact was it felt as if the sea nymph had thrust her hand into his chest and pulled out his still beating heart. Seeing her kissing the son of Poseidon reminded him that no girl would ever want him or take him seriously enough to want to date him. The only other girl he had felt such a connection with was Hazel, she was already taken however. Besides it'd be kind of weird for him to be dating his _bisabuelo's_ ex-girlfriend, wouldn't it?

With a sigh Leo began to pull his suspenders from his shoulder. Seeing as how Annabeth had probably lost it and they were going to die soon, he decided that he was going to at least be comfortable for the last days of his life. A upside to Gaea's plan to kill him was that he could possibly see his mom again. Maybe she was waiting for him on the other side. Thinking about her, he wasn't as afraid to die as he was before.

Maybe death would save him from the agonizing loneliness that seemed to plague him where ever he went.

_"Don't think like that hijto. You are more special than you realize."_ He imagined that is what his mother would say if she knew he was thinking how he was.

Blinking back tears Leo's attention was brought to the screen which had changed from the sequence where Calypso had just fallen asleep. The sea nymph appeared wearing an elegant white dress. Her caramel colored hair wasn't braided like he was accustomed to seeing it, instead it was brought pack into a loose and beautiful up-do with wavy tendrils framing her face. Leo was sure Drew would probably be completely jealous of how thick Calypso's eyelashes were, how perfectly trimmed her eyebrows had been shaped, and how soft her lips looked. He imagined bridal magazines would kill for just one picture of the daughter of Atlas.

She was drop dead gorgeous, he found himself envying the groom. Suddenly a thought struck him, was he seeing the future? Could Gaea be letting him see this to torment him. If she was, he was sure she had read his mind when Calypso had kissed Percy.

To Leo's surprise it was his father Hephaestus leading the sea nymph down the isle way towards her future husband. He watched as his dad lead the-bride-to-be down the isle, he looked every bit like a father who was giving his daughter away. Leo remembered hearing from someone that his dad was one of the gods who paid the lonely girl visits from time to time. Maybe the two had grown close, she obviously saw past his physical deformities, unlike some _other_ women. Leo would never specify _who_ aloud, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't have to.

The son of Hephaestus looked away, not wanting to see who the groom was. He had a sinking feeling of who it might be. Then the next thing Calypso said surprised him.

"Leo?"

He looked back at the screen. For a brief moment the groom _did_ look like him. Leo didn't know weather to be happy or shocked or completely terrified. As sudden as it was the moment passed and the groom morphed into the glossy eyed son of Poseidon. Percy was obviously under some kind of spell, not only because his eyes showed no sign of emotion, but also because Leo knew that Percy Jackson was absolutely head over heels in love with Annabeth Chase. The guy'd do anything for that girl and ask for nothing in return.

Calypso's face became bright red at the sight of Percy. Leo wondered how she could not know who her own groom was. He watched as the ceremony continued, the part where Percy admitted how Calypso felt about him(Leo), the part where Annabeth was pleading for the immediate ending of the marriage, Calypso kissing the son of Poseidon passionately, and even where the heart broken him had appeared on the screen. Pathetically, might he add, holding roses. In the end Leo felt like the smallest bug on the planet, she would never look at him as she had Percy Jackson.

"The plan is working beautifully and soon I shall have the sea nymph and son of Poseidon within my control." Gaea laughed. Leo looked at her with distaste.

"Percy doesn't seem to be buying into your plan." He pointed out. "And from what I've heard about the guy, he isn't exactly the most compliant solider."

"He will be, once I've erased his memories in the river Lethe."

Leo let in a sharp breath, "Oh, you know the erasing of memories it kind of Hera's thing, I'd hate for you to get sued for godly plagiarizing."

"Shut it demigod," Gaea snapped irritably, her mud cheeks heated up to look like molten rock. "I am far superior to that _goddess _of mother hood."

"Yet you couldn't get your hands on Percy Jackson or Jason Grace before she did." the son of the inventor god mocked. "Are you sure you are as great as you say?"

The earth goddess marched up to the cage which held both him and Annabeth. If looks could kill Leo should have already been dead. He knew he was being suicidal back talking someone who could very likely kill him on the spot, but if he was going to die anyway why not irritate his enemy a bit longer. Gaea grabbed the bars to the cage and shook them roughly. A look of unbridled rage adorned her face like that of a serial killer.

"Your time will come." She promised. "Do you think your little friends will care enough to save you? Annabeth, if given the choice, would save her beloved Percy before she lifted a finger to help you. Let's not forget that _you_ are always going to be the outsider, no one is ever going to give you the chance to be their hero, let alone the one they'd choose first to save."

Everything Gaea had said was like a slap in the face. It wasn't any new information to him, but hearing it coming from the mouth of someone else made it more realistic somehow. He winced, the fire in his heart was fading to nothing. Just like he felt. He was nothing but an extra bag to carry. The earth goddess smiled, obviously satisfied that she head put Leo back in his place.

Gaea strutted back to the now blank screen. She seemed to be standing three feet taller than she had before. Leo hopelessly curled back into himself. He wanted to disappear so that the pain in his chest would stop burning so hotly. Stinging tears ran down his face, but he hid in the crook of his arm so no one could see him cry. He felt so weak for being this easily torn down.

Leo wondered if Annabeth had meant what she said earlier. Did the others care about him that much? Or was what she said something like a husband telling his wife she isn't fat when she ask even though he might think she is. He didn't think he could do anything but mess up. How could anyone, let alone a girl care for someone like him?

"Leo?" He didn't have to look up to know Annabeth was finally awake. "You're not asleep are you?"

The son of Hephaestus shook his head, refusing to look at her. She placed a hand on his shoulder,

"The plan worked Frank is going to tell the others now." the daughter of Athena informed him. "What happened while I was asleep? Percy's alright?" Leo nodded. "What's wrong with you? What did that _hag_ say to you?"

Leo briefly wondered if she had some kind of psychic ability. Or maybe Annabeth had unconsciously heard the cruel taunts that Gaea had sent his way.

After taking in a long breathless sigh he croaked, "Some things are better left unsaid."

**Sorry about the little bit in the beginning. This chapter is really sad and I am feeling so bad for Leo(despite the fact he blames Percy for leaving Calypso). Also I'm extremely tired and I thought it'd be a cute beginning for this sad chapter. Don't worry I probably won't have a little commentary at the beginning of a chapter like that again. Please REVIEW! I really, REALLY enjoy your comments on my progress.**


	12. Matters of the Heart Part 1

**Here's my next chapter I know it's _very_ short, but I promise I will post part 2 to this chapter up very soon! In fact I'll start writing it right now! Hopefully the second part will be up before the day is out.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson, All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Leo had fallen asleep as soon as she had told him to. Whatever Gaea had said to him seemed to have broken his spirits. That infuriated Annabeth to no end. Gaea knew the powers of mental warfare quite well, and how to tear someone down without even lifting a finger. Annabeth remembered a time that Percy had the same self-doubts as Leo. The son of Poseidon had somewhat grown out of those feelings which had probably been a result of living with Gabe for twelve years.

Just by looking at the son of Hephaestus she could tell he wasn't sleeping restfully, but it was still sleep. She saw Leo as a brother at times, even if he was annoying. She wished she had a pillow for his head at least. Gaea wasn't for comfort, she wanted them to suffer. Annabeth kept her eyes on the earth goddess. Something _big_ was about to happen. Annabeth could feel it, and it didn't feel good at all.

Suddenly a figure appeared. She couldn't make out who it was, but the aura he gave off made her heart sink. He was the game changer. He was going to shift the tides in Gaea's favor. Annabeth felt her heart shatter into a hundred pieces. Even if they did stop Gaea from killing them, this guy was going to put a stop to the future Percy saw for her and him.

"So you know what to do, right?" Gaea asked the figure.

He nodded, "And you'll give me what I want."

"Complete control of your mother's domain of course." the earth goddess purred. "Now go and do as I ask."

The shadow dissipated to preform the terrible deed. Tears were running down Annabeth's face. Her hope had been all but shattered, she knew Percy was strong, but could he resist the magic that was going to be thrown at him? She had a sinking feeling in her heart telling her that he probably couldn't. The daughter of Athena glared at Gaea with an intensified hate.

"I am going to kill you." She promised.

"You're as foolish as Jackson, I can not _die_," Gaea pointed out. "So you might as well save your energy for something else."

"I'm a daughter of Athena, I can find ways to, I am adapt in the ways of making my enemy suffer."

"Just keep your mouth shut and watch the show." Gaea hissed.

Annabeth's attention was brought back to the screen. It was focused on Percy who was carrying the boat he had discovered earlier across the island. She had to admit he looked kind of adorable with the fierce determination that was creased onto his face. He had a plan, or at least an idea. Just as he was reaching the beach, Annabeth's worst nightmare appeared...

**Who is this mysterious guy? What is Gaea's plan now? Stay tuned for part 2 which I hope to have posted tonight. Sorry this is very short, but I hope I won't keep you waiting too long.**


	13. Matters of the Heart Part 2

**Okay, I know my last chapter was kind of a let down. In reality I could have probably done it a lot better. I hope you enjoy this next one. It may be kind of slow, but I've added slight Perlypsoness from Percy. Please tell me what you think. Again I'm sorry if Percy seems a little out of charater. Also for the last chapter. I needed it to be a little briefer for building up the suspense for this one. Sorry I didn't post before the end of the day.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson all rights belong to Rick Riordan**

"Percy Jackson."

The son of Poseidon turned at the sound of his name. Literally he saw an angel. The guy with white angel wings coming from his back. He had long black hair and his eyes seemed to glow red. The man wore a suite that was completely white. Percy was sure he was probably some kind of model. But why would he be on Calypso's island, searching for _him_ no less.

This didn't bode well.

Percy threw the little row boat to the side. It landed with a soft thud onto the sand. He was planning on testing it in the ocean, he had a feeling that Calypso had never tried using it before so he wanted to at least see for himself that it wouldn't work. Without hesitation the son of Poseidon brought riptide from his pocket and let it grow to it's full sword form.

For a long moment there was a silence between the two of them. The only sound that could be heard came from the waves crashing loudly onto the shore and the occasional bird that flew past. Something told Percy that this guy was not as soft as he looked and he could easily hold his own in a fight. And seeing as how Percy wasn't the most pleased with the recent shows of his own sword fighting the guy had the advantage. The son of Poseidon cursed Hera for taking eight months from him.

The man arched an eyebrow and let his eyes scan Percy up and down, "I can see why so many people are _interested_ in you."

"Who are you?" Percy demanded ignoring what the man had said. The man chuckled,

"I am the god of love." The man smiled brightly.

The son of Poseidon looked at him, "You're definitely not Aphrodite. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're Cupid."

Cupid chuckled slightly and adjusted the case of arrows strapped to his back, "You're smarter than you look."

The bad feeling in Percy's chest exploded into full on panic. He had an idea of why Cupid decided to pay him a visit, there was only one thing it could be. Percy reluctantly lowered his sword. There had to be a way for him to get out of this unwanted turn of events. As if sensing Percy's distress Cupid let a brighter smile ease it's way onto his flawless face. Smoothly he strode forward until he was only a swords length away from the young demigod.

"Definitely smarter." Cupid smirked. "You know why I am here."

"Yeah, Gaea's getting desperate." Percy jeered. "I thought you were supposed to be a baby in a diaper."

Cupid's cheeks became redder than his eyes. "That was just some stupid prank Hermes played on me years ago. He stole all my clothes and replaced them with those infernal devices. And the _mortals_ soaked it up, believing that Valentines day is supposed to be a _cute_ holiday."

"How about we skip the talk and get to the part where I kick your godly butt?" Percy challenged. "I'm not going to let you mess with my head. Too many people have already."

The god sighed regrettably and tucked some of his dark hair behind his ear. Percy imagined that many girls would fall for the guy, but there was something else about him that caught his attention. The son of Venus and Mars's face held a harshness that resembled his fathers. He didn't seem to take after his mother as much as it look. Percy regained his battle position.

"Now, now _Percy_." The roman god crooned his name as if he were a lost child. "You don't have to fear me. Just hear me out."

Percy scowled at him. "About?"

"Oh you know who?" Cupid winked and began to circle around the young demigod, in a similar fashion a shark would it's pray. He stopped and leaned in close to Percy's ear. "Calypso."

Percy tensed and swung his sword around at the man who was too close for comfort. The god dodged with little effort, a smile still edged into his features. _He's mocking me_. The son of Poseidon thought angrily. He did not take kindly to being teased. Especially when the guy was invading his personal bubble.

"What about her?"Percy demanded.

"You were in love with her. Were you not? I can still sense traces of your feelings for the sea nymph." The man told him. Percy tighten his grip on riptide hoping to suppress his anger that this god was saying he was in love with Calypso. He _loved_ Annabeth, she was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "Ah, struck a nerve didn't I?But there was a time you wanted to stay on the island, right?"

As if against his will Percy spoke, "There was a time, but that was before I realized who I love."

"Of course. The _daughter of Athena. _Very lovely girl, I can see why you like her." Cupid began circling him again his path growing ever closer to the demigod. "She's the stability in your somewhat unstable nature. The paddles of your boat, the anchor to your ship. The..."

"Can you stop with all the water references?" Percy face-palmed. It was okay if _he_ made the water references (he's the son of Poseidon), but coming from this guy it just sounded, _weird_.

"Yes, I am getting off topic." The god admitted as flicked some hair over his sholder. "I'm almost as scatterbrained as those imbeciles who call themselves our _leaders_. So tell me what is wrong with Calypso? I can sense that a part of you is still attracted to her."

Percy's heart began to race. He had to admit that Calypso was pretty, the most beautiful girl next to Annabeth. When he had been on Calypso's island the first time, he was sure he was in the Elysium. Leaving had left a bigger hole in his heart than he'd like to admit, but going home had also provided him with so much more than he'd have on Ogygia. There was a point when he thought that he wouldn't be able to move on from the daughter of Atlas.

Percy swallowed hard, "Calypso is beautiful, I'd have to be blind not to see that, but contrary to what you might think there is more to love than attraction. When you are in love it is like you can't live without that person. It's like when they're gone there is a pain that will never heal over until your with them again."

"Wow." Cupid rested his perfectly shaped cheek on the palm of his hand as if he was really struck by the idea. "If I didn't know any better I'd say there was a little of the love goddess's genes in you. That was a really touching _Hallmark_ saying."

The son of Poseidon wondered why this guy couldn't see love for what it was, nothing but sacrifice and unwavering affection in it's truest form. "I'm not making this up. I've felt it before."

"Love is cruel and painful, now let's skip the mushy stuff and get down to business." Cupid had rounded to the point where he was standing behind Percy. The young demigod refused to turn around. He wasn't going to give this guy the satisfaction of knowing he was digging under his skin. "You will fall in love with Calypso, of your own will or if I force you."

Before Percy could turn around to defy the god, Cupid grabbed onto his wrist and kept him facing away. Percy was surprised at how strong of a grip Cupid had. He struggled uselessly in his captor's grasp, cursing at his own stupidity for not dispatching the god sooner. What had kept him from attacking the god?

"Let. Me. Go!" The son of Poseidon demanded as he elbowed Cupid in the stomach. It did little to loosen the god's hold. Cupid forced Percy arms to cross over his own chest as most would prepare a corpse for it's casket. Smoothly, the Roman god held the both of struggling child's wrist with one hand and reached to the case at his back with the other. Percy bucked more, but it was a hopeless situation, Cupid was too strong.

"As you must know, my magic over love comes from these arrows I carry." Cupid held an arrow out in front of him so Percy could see it before discarding it into the sand. "But over the years I've learned of a stronger spell, a more binding spell that will make you love whom I choose without question or thoughts to anyone who is irrelevant to them. Unfortunately it is not completely unbreakable like most magic. There is only one way you can be freed."

Percy paid some attention to the god, but his soul focus was trying to escape. He imagined that it was probably something corny like getting a kiss before the midnight of the third night or something similar to that. And it probably couldn't be just _any_ kiss. It had to be a kiss from a true love. The son of Poseidon scowled at the idea of his life becoming one big fairy-tale.

Behind him he could almost feel Cupid smile as he brought his mouth to the demigod's ear, "But she'll be dead quite soon."

No, Percy wouldn't let Annabeth die. In a last ditch effort the son of Poseidon smashed his foot onto the shoe of his captor. The effects were dulled by the soft sand beneath them, but it gave Percy enough of an opening to break free. Percy bolted away as fast as he could. He knew this was the part where Annabeth would tell him to regroup himself and then plan an attack.

"You cannot escape me that easily." Cupid declared and then the demigod could faintly hear him chanting in Latin. "Amor, iracundia, et germinare eam facit, et facere verum pectore meo, et da mihi imperare volunt. Atlantis filiam Calipsonem."

Suddenly all Percy could see was red. He was surrounded in a blood colored mist that he couldn't seem to shake it away. His knees gave out and he found himself face first into the soft, warm sand. He tried to resist the magic's hold on him, but it was stuck to him like glue and it wormed it's way into his mind. Cupid walked calmly into his view, Percy mustered the best glare he could when his strength was fading.

"Don't look at me like that, child." the god chided. "I know for a fact you wouldn't choose Calypso willingly. Your too stubborn. If it makes you feel any better the daughter of Athena will only seem like a dream. Your pain will be dull."

The god pushed back Percy's messy hair back, almost like he was comforting him. Percy gurgled a protest, but the mist became more painful than annoying. He tried to scream, only an airy warps escaped him. Soon it became a thick fog, blinding him like a blanket being tucked too tightly over his head. The son of Poseidon fought desperately against the magic even though he could feel that it was a helpless situation.

"What have you done?" He heard a familiar voice demand. There was both shock and awe in the person's tone

Percy heard someone shift on the sand, "He's all yours now."

The pain of the magic slowly faded as the red began to sink into his skin. Percy felt gentle hands turn him over onto his back. Someone caressed his cheek and rubbed the sand from them. He felt himself unconsciously leaning into the person's touch as if he was happier being under this person's care. But part of him screamed that this wasn't right. He loved...he loved... Percy searched for the last word to the phrase.

Another voice seemed to whisper in his ear. He loved...

Calypso.

**Okay, I hope that this chapter was better than my last one. I know that it is kind of long and slow, but I was hoping to build up to the climax of it and even throw in Percy's thoughts on Calypso. **

**By the way the line in Latin was from Google translate so it might not be written grammatically correct. In English it means "Love, passion, and heart divine make it true and make it mine to command and give to whom I choose. Calypso daughter of Atlas."  
><strong>

**It the ending is kind of similar to how Rick says you choose to call someone during an IM.**


	14. Enjoy

**Here's my next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as much as my others.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson, all rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Calypso couldn't really understand what Cupid had done to Percy. The red mist around the demigod was fading. It no longer seemed as if he were in pain. What did cupid mean _'he's all yours now.'? _Calypso proceed to wipe the sand from Percy's face. Every now and then just letting her hand rest on his soft cheek.

"He's going to be in love with you now." Cupid went on explaining. "As you've said before it is your turn to be happy."

The god set a hand on her shoulder, Calypso tensed, "He's strong, your spell wouldn't last long."

Calypso scolded herself for even hoping that Percy would remain captive and forced to be in love with her. She had been so confident that she could let him go. There was only one more day to go. The daughter of Atlas only had to go _three_ days without falling in love, but she failed so miserably. On top of that she kept feeling guilty for how she was feeling about Percy. Maybe it was because he was was already in love with Annabeth.

Or was it someone else who was in the back of her mind?

"I assure you Calypso. There is only one way to break my spell." Cupid told her as he ran a hand through his long dark hair. "A true love's kiss. But she will be out of your way soon. Along with the son of Hephaestus who's been plaguing your concision."

"Leo." She breathed the name in as if it were a new found word.

Calypso wondered what it was that kept bringing that boy back around to her. Momentarily the thought back to the devastation she felt when Gaea had taken him away, but Cupid brought her attention back to reality.

The Roman god bent forward, his right arm hidden from her view. The dark look on his other wise handsome face made it feel as if a rock had formed in her stomach. She knew she should run, but she couldn't just leave Percy lying helplessly on the beach. The son of the sea god leaned into her touch and murmured her name in his sleep which seemed to send electricity down her spine. Could she let this continue?

No.

"Undo what you've done and be gone." She told him in a stern voice. Part of her heart throbbed painfully at the thought she was giving up her chance at happiness. Cupid looked livid at her refusal to his _'genorosity'._ "As much as I would love for him to love me. It cannot be when he is being forced."

"For once Calypso be bad. Take charge." Cupid told her.

She felt something stirring within her. The sea nymph felt compelled to take control. Why should she let herself be unhappy anymore? Calypso wasn't going to let chances of happiness pass her by. It was her turn.

"Or if you want I can undo the spell." The god offered the magic in his voice faded.

"No!" Calypso found herself saying automatically. Cupid chuckled softly as if expecting her to say that.

"Enjoy."

With a puff of red smoke the god left her alone with the unconscious demigod. She stroked his hair back with a adoring smile on her face. He was really hers? All hers? She felt nearly drunk with happiness. He loved her now. Percy would choose_ her_ over Annabeth.

"Uggh." The demigod moaned as he stirred. He reached up for his head. "What happened?"

Calypso waited patently for him to open his eyes. She wanted to see the beautiful green irises send their gaze onto her. It took a long moment but he finally looked at her. The sea nymph felt her heart begin to race faster. Confusion clouded his eyes and for a brief moment a flash of red went through them as well.

"Calypso? What happened?" He asked her. "I can't remember..."

She didn't know what to say. Listening to the waves crash on the beach calmed her rapidly beating heart. The heat from the sun was unusually bright. Percy's black hair gained some bluish tint to it. There was one thing she wanted more than anything. Calypso ignored his question.

"Kiss me." She told him. The red flashed through his eyes again, but he still came up to meet her lips with his.

A wave of hot energy coursed through her. For a moment it felt as if nothing in the world could ruin her perfect happiness. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he sat up. It was unbelievable. He _loved_ her. He wanted her.

"Percy." She asked breathlessly as she pulled away. "Do you love me?"

The red coursed through his eyes again, "Yes Calypso. I love you."

She felt him nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck. It felt as if her whole body would fizzle away to nothing but air. It felt as if someone had shocked her with electricity. A smile curved it's way onto her face. She had missed the feeling of having affection.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him as she pulled him away. Calypso caressed his cheek,

"I'm fine as long as I'm with you." He told her as he nuzzled his nose against hers. His lips momentarily brushing it. "And I am with you so why wouldn't I be fine?"

Percy's eyes blazed again with the red. Calypso ignored it, forgetting momentarily to wonder why his eyes were sparkling like that. At the moment she didn't really seem to care too much. She leaned in and kissed him again, savoring the feeling of his lips against hers. A laugh escaped her with each time their lips touched.

"You'll stay here with me forever." Calypso whispered and gave his mouth another peck. "Right?"

"Where else would I want to be." he whispered as he gently held her face in his hands.

**AN: VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ**

**I hope to post my next chapter as soon as I can but I also as stated before have school work. I have my next chapter in the works. I will try to post sooner, but I have a project which has a dead line in December. I _won't stop_ posting and I promise I will try to be as quick as possible! In fact I will write some chapters in free times during my classes. Thank you for enjoying my stories. It really means a lot to know that my work is appreciated. **


	15. There is Hope

**Chapter 14 now up. I want to thank all of you once again for all of the wonderful comments you've given me. Reading them makes my day! **

**Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson, All rights belong to Rick Riordan and anything resembling his story belongs to him as well.**

Annabeth had thought she hated Gaea, but as soon as Calypso had kissed Percy the sea nymph had made her place as number one on the list. Although she felt hurt that Percy was pretty much making out with another girl the daughter of Athena knew it wasn't by his choice. The hopeless feeling when she had first seen Cupid still throbbed dully in her chest.

But there _was_ hope.

A true love's kiss. _Her_ kiss would bring the son of Poseidon from the spell's clutches. Annabeth thanked who ever invented loopholes for inventing them. She would get Percy back and then she'd chain him to herself to insure that if someone tried to take him they'd have to be a package deal. No take backs.

"Annabeth, why...why is Calypso kissing...?" Leo's voice trailed off. Cracking with hurt.

The daughter of wisdom frowned, "She's not as sweet and innocent as we had thought."

The son of Hephaestus shook his head as if completely devastated at the sight of Calypso kissing another boy. _Shouldn't I be the one who need's consoling?_ Annabeth wondered. After all it was _her_ boyfriend who has been turned to love someone he doesn't. Suddenly Annabeth began wondering if the boys who went to Calypso's island were cursed to fall in love with her as she did them. But then why didn't it affect Percy _this_ second time on the island? Why did Gaea have to resort to using Cupid?

_You._ A voice told her in the back of her mind.

"What's going to happen to us now?" Leo asked forebodingly.

"Well I can answer that." A familiar voice came from behind them. Annabeth turned to see Nico. She couldn't believe how glad she was that he was here. Despite the black close that were his normal attire, he was the light at the end of the tunnel. "Where's Gaea?"

"Celebrating her victory." Annabeth muttered and pointed to the screen where Calypso was cuddling into the arms of Percy. Both were still setting on the beach.

Nico's jaw dropped so low the daughter of Athena thought it'd fall off, "No way. Percy, he wouldn't?"

"Not of his own will." the blond demigod assured him. "Now lets get out of here before Gaea comes back."

The son of Hades had thought ahead, he gave himself a bite of an ambrosia square and split the rest between the other two. He grabbed their shoulders and Annabeth felt her body become cold. The darkness consumed them, but it never ceased. The daughter of Athena fought the urge to panic. She knew that just transporting _himself_ was a challenge for Nico.

After what felt like forever they found themselves in a dark corner of one of the cabins on Argo II. Nico passed out right away so Annabeth and Leo placed the demigod on the bed in the room. After the boy out of his time was all nice and tucked in the two climbed up to the deck of the ship.

"LEO! ANNABETH!" Piper screamed and tackled them into a hug. "Oh my gods Annabeth, we were so afraid when we heard that you and Percy fell into Tartarus, what happened?"

"I'll explain later, once we save Percy." Annabeth whispered as her thoughts were drawn back to seeing the love of her life dying of poison, the river of misery that had nearly claimed both of them, K_elly_.

"And Leo!" The daughter of Aphrodite punched the Latino in the arm. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Leo gave a rueful smile as he rubbed his arm, "I missed you too Beauty Queen."

"So where's Percy?" Frank asked as he and Hazel stepped closer. "In my dream you didn't get a chance to say."

"Wow, so your crazy idea actually _did_ work!" Leo exclaimed. "If you excuse me I'm going to check on the ship to see what damage Klohie has done to it."

Everyone watched as the son of Hephaestus stormed off. Annabeth figured he was probably hating Percy again, but was she any better hating Calypso. Being jealous that the immortal girl had found a way to stick her claws into him. Someone grabbed her hand and uncoiled her clenched fist. Annabeth looked up to see Hazel.

"Annabeth, what happened? Where is he?"

After taking in a deep breath she spoke, "He's on Calypso's island."

All of the other demigods blinked at her as if she were crazy. She sighed and went on to explain being pulled out of Tartarus. Gaea trapping her and Leo underground while trying to convince Calypso to not only join her side but let them die. The prize if she choose Gaea's side; Percy. Annabeth told them of what Gaea had Cupid do and the scene that she and Leo were left with.

"Cupid has no idea what love is." Piper looked like she wanted to murder him. "Percy's in love with you. I can see it every time he even just talks about you. You're his world. And if Cupid thinks his spell can erase those feelings forever he's got another thing coming. Mom won't put up with that I know her."

Annabeth laughed, "I'm pretty sure that your mom is probably enjoying the heart wrenching agony I am in because she wants me to fight for Percy. She had promised him she'd make his love life _interesting_."

"We should stop wasting time then." Jason told them as he wrapped his arm around Piper's shoulder. "In order for the play to keep going the characters need to stick to the script and save the poor trapped prince. So that the princess can brake his spell and free him."

"You're going to tease him about this aren't you?" Piper scolded as she slapped him in the stomach. "It's not funny Jason, if we don't get there in time we lose."

"I think Percy's rubbed off on him already." Annabeth scoffed as she fought the fear that threatened to drive her insane. "How are we going to find Calypso's island? According to Percy (mostly) nobody found the island a second time."

When no one could give an answer the daughter of Athena began to tremble. The tears that she had managed to hold back resumed their fight and won the battle. She sank to her knees and tried to keep herself in control. The first time, just months ago, when Percy went missing she had tried so hard to look for comfort. Every time her thoughts returned to Percy. He was the only one who can bring her peace.

Annabeth closed her eyes and thought of all the times Percy has made her feel happy.

_"Keep talking? You said something about going to school at the Roman camp. What were you thinking of majoring in? Marine biology? Oceanography?"_

_"Surfing?"_

The blond demigod let out a watery laugh. She could latterly be in the pit of the Earth and he could make her laugh so easily. Annabeth began thinking about how determined he was, how he wouldn't give up on her. So she wasn't going to give up on him. Rubbing the tears from her eyes Annabeth brought herself back to her feet.

"We'll find a way. Maybe we can get Poseidon to help us, or your mom Piper, or maybe even Zeus. I know we can find _someone_." Annabeth told them. "What ever we do we're not going to give up."

Everyone nodded in agreement and began to think of ways to conjure the gods to them. There was hope.

**I hope to keep updating as often as I can. Please keep reading and REVIEWING. Thank you guys so much!**


	16. Ahead of Schedual

**Okay first off I noticed a HUGE mistake in chapter 15 yesterday instead of writing 'literally' I put in the word 'laterally'. Sorry for the messed up word. Although reading it I found myself laughing. I guess I need to type slower. And thank you to you for comments. For your feed back and advice. **

**Another quick note about this next chapter. I'm sorry if it might not be as good my others because Cupid has never been a main character. So he might seem out of character.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson all rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Cupid arrived back at Gaea's cavern feeling pretty satisfied that he had succeeded in his plans. Although he had no doubt he could force the son of Poseidon to believe he is in love with Calypso. Soon, when Gaea became ruler, Cupid would become the one true god of love. He smiled darkly knowing that he was probably annoying his mother to no end. Tearing the protagonist to her little love drama away from his girlfriend.

He loved to destroy true love.

"I cannot believe that my plans are falling apart when they are so close to falling in place." Gaea muttered.

For the first time Cupid looked at the goddess. She was pacing back and forth in front of the magic screen. He would have laughed if he didn't have so much invested in keeping the goddess happy. Cupid shook his head and walked forward.

"Not even the great Percy Jackson can fight the spell I put him under." He assured he as he adjusted his wings. The god was currently very satisfied with how well he had muddled with his mother's favorite couple.

"It's not about the _boy_ you fool!" She snarled. Gaea sharply pointed in the direction of the _empty_ cage. "It's that GIRL, that daughter of Athena, if she manages to find the island before my plans are complete than all is lost."

He shrugged helplessly which seemed to annoy the earth goddess even more. "So what are you planning on doing about it?"

Gaea turned away from him. He could see her shoulders were stiff with worry. Cupid never really understood what the dirt woman's plans were besides the fact it involved both the sea nymph and the son of Poseidon. Cupid stretched as if nothing was wrong, walked forward, and pat the goddess on the shoulder as if he were comforting her.

"I've got it, I have to push my plans forward."

Cupid raised an eye brow, "And what would those plans entail."

"A sea nymph marrying a demigod, the nymph taking the weight of the sky to protect her new husband, freeing Atlas so he can join my side, and me dipping the demigod in the river lithe and turning him into my general." She listed with a malevolent smile on her face. "Imagine having the boy who ruined my son's plans on my side, I shall have control of the sea."

Cupid wondered for a moment how she would trick Calypso into taking the weight of the sky. Even if she did threaten Percy how would she ensure that the son of Poseidon wouldn't interfere. From what Cupid's heard, the boy wouldn't just stand by like an invalid. Unless she planned to erase his memories at the same time she tricked the nymph into taking the burden. Ah, he loved the idea of using Calypso's love for the boy against her.

"So do I hear wedding bells in the very near future?" Cupid asked. Thinking of the agony his mother would be in at the sight of Percy Jackson marrying any girl besides Annabeth made the idea even more intriguing. "Who is going to be on the guest list. A marriage isn't official without guest"

"I will bring the guest you go and put the whole marriage idea into both of their heads." Gaea told him as she changed the scene from Calypso's island to an over head view of a city . "Use a little of your magic if you have to. And once that task is done find those demigods on that infernal ship and make sure they don't make it in time to save their little friends."

Cupid gave an evil smile, "As you wish."

As he disappeared to make Gaea's plans come true. Oh, how he loved to destroy love.

**Thank you all for supporting and liking my story. Please keep reading and Reviewing.**


	17. Clouds

**IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ: **

**I hope this chapter will clear some of the water. It is from Percy's P.O.V. And I know that my chapters with some other characters like Frank and Cupid may be kind of awkward, but they do help me progress the story along. So while I will try to keep them at a minimum I cant promise that there won't be any other minor characters to this story line popping up. There will be definitely more Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, and Percy chapters because those four are the main characters to this story. **

**Also I really do have a dead line in December so my updates may slow down. I actually am writing a book for a contest. It's for a required project in my school (it's a career project and I do want to become an author). I'm 85% done with it, but man it needs a lot of tweaking.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson all rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Something felt wrong to Percy. Having Calypso hold his hand and cuddle into his chest felt wrong. He didn't understand the weird feeling underlining the overpowering adoration that made him remain as he was. Percy struggled to grasp what was making him feel so strangely. Although his conscious fighting for that missing piece was giving him a headache.

It was as if he were trapped in fog and each time he found himself to getting closer to an answer it was all taken away when the fog thickened with red. He was beginning to think that someone had filled his head with clouds. Much to his irritation they never left or gave him the freedom to clear his head. Percy wanted to understand what was going on. Why did he love Calypso? When she had told him to kiss her, he did just as she had asked feeling the need to make her happy, but inside he felt nothing about their kiss. Something just didn't feel right.

_But you should love her._ A male voice hissed in his mind. _After all she's beautiful, kind, sweet,...did I mention she is beautiful?_

Shouldn't there be more? He thought to himself. Percy felt like her beauty wasn't all there should be to a relationship. What was her favorite color? How did she feel about anything? Dose she mind if he is forgetful? What are we? He couldn't really think about anything she's told him of her past besides that her father was Atlas. Has she overcame the challenges in her life? Has she let them change her? What did she see in him? And more importantly, besides being pretty, what drew him to her?

Something was missing...

"Percy." She said his voice softly and caressed his cheek. "What is it you are thinking about?

He bit his lip and drew away from her soft, warm hand, "Why is everything so fuzzy?"

"I have no idea what you mean..." Calypso told him. "I'm here, you're here, were finally together. What could be so fuzzy about that?"

Grey eyes came to his mind briefly before the red ripped the image away, "I...I don't know."

She looked at him with concern and brought her lips to his. It tasted as if she was wearing cherry chap stick. He kissed back gently although it didn't feel, special. It felt as if he were kissing a wall or something. Not that she was a bad kisser. There was just nothing there.

He thought it was kind of funny that he felt this weird pull to her yet it didn't feel, real. But that couldn't be right, could it? Percy tried to remember how they even became a 'thing' in the first place. A lot of his past up to the point he awoke was fuzzy, his mom, his step father Paul, Camp half-blood, he was really forgetting what happened after Calypso told him he could escape his prophecy. Did he stay? Is that why he's here? As the memories got closer to the present they were blurry as if someone had stuck their finger on them until the colors all blended.

What happened to Annabeth? How did she get out of the Labyrinth? And Grover and Tyson, who saved them from the giant killer snake? Did Nico have to take his prophecy? Percy felt his chest become heavy, he was such a coward. He hated himself for abandoning his friends.

"Brave one." she whispered. "You've stopped kissing me."

He blinked and brought himself from his thoughts. Maybe she could tell him what made him stay. _Wait._ he thought for a moment, _what if she's trapped me here like Odysseus?_

_That's ridicules Percy_, The voice from earlier spoke again. _You **love** her. You** want** to be with her. You are going to make her happy._

"Why did I stay?"

"Excuse me?" she asked him confused.

Percy removed himself from her grasp and began pacing the beach. He tried to ignore the voice in his head screaming at him to go back to her. When he looked back at her she was trembling in the sand as if she was afraid. Skillfully he ignored her current state to focus on his own thoughts.

"My friends, my family, everyone I know and love was in danger. I can't remember why I stayed. I _knew_ that Tyson and Grover were in danger. _I knew _how to travel through the Labyrinth safely, so why did I stay when everyone I knew was depending on me?" He began running his hand through his hair as he paced. He paid little mind to the water which was lapping irritably at the beach to match his mood. "And what about Annabeth I..."

The pain in his head exploded to feel white hot. He fell to his knees gasping for air he couldn't seem to get in his lungs. The son of the sea would have screamed if his vocal cords didn't give out. Red fog seemed to wrap him in it's grasp as if reprimanding him for his inquiry. Sweat began forming all over his body as he tried to block out the pain.

"Percy!" Calypso screamed his name as she scrambled to his side.

A cool hand caressed his cheek. The red clouds began to fade and he was feeling better, but he couldn't remember why he was so upset in the first place. He tried to say something to Calypso, at first it came out as a sigh of air, then suddenly he found words. Or maybe the words found him.

"Marry me Calypso." For a second he wondered if it was even him saying it.

The sea nymphs eyes shined like two chocolate orbs. A smile bloomed on her face as she gave him a teary eyed nod. Calypso wrapped her arms around his neck laughing as she snuggled herself closer to him. A new voice came to his head, it was not at all harsh like the first one, it was a girls voice.

_Seaweed brain._

He struggled to remember, Annabeth called him that right. Percy tried to grasp why he was hearing his best friend's voice in the back of his mind, but as he got closer and closer to the memory both it and Annabeth became fuzzier. The son of Poseidon wondered why he felt so much pain when thinking about the daughter of Athena.

Until the red clouds took her away...and then he could think of nothing but Calypso. A small painful throb in his chest still nagged at him, but he ignored it. After all what was more important that his fiancé?

**I know Cupid said that Percy would have no thoughts of the past and anyone irrelevant to Calypso, but I wanted to show that Percy has his memories up to a citron point. For now...Muwahahah. Sorry, no spoilers for the story. Thank you guys for reading and enjoying and giving me advice. See you next time!**


	18. Shipping

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Hey, man it's been a long time since I've updated my story. I'm sorry, I really am! I tried to make this chapter longer just for you guys and I've even put in the request of a guest who goes by the name of ELPercy Jackson, while it might not be exactly what you had in mind I hope you like it. I do have one question for all of you, do you guys know what couple I ship with a passion, I believe I said it earlier in the story, because I just want to make sure you aren't getting the wrong idea about who is with who. I did try to add more drama to this chapter please enjoy!**

**Anyway, disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson all rights belong to Rick Riordan, not me**

Annabeth kept picturing Calypso kissing Percy. No matter what she did she couldn't get it out of her mind. At least, not until Percy assured her that it was the spell and not him _wanting_ to kiss the sea nymph. In her head and heart she knew he would never want to hurt her, but something kept nagging. Maybe she wasn't good enough for him. After all Calypso was _beautiful_!

With a sigh Annabeth rested her chin on her arms, she was leaning the railing of the deck staring out into the endless ocean. The way the water was sparkling reminded her of Percy's green eyes. Tears began rolling down her cheeks but she stubbornly refused to wipe them away. She wanted to feel something other than the sorrow which was building up in her. She began to trace an out line of his face in the air, as if she could imagine everyone of his features appearing where her hand had outlined.

"Percy..." She whispered. A tremendous sob fought to escape her, she shook where she stood.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, "Annabeth?"

Turning around she saw Jason looking at her with remorse. The daughter of wisdom quickly wiped the tears away, not wanting pity from Thalia's little brother. In a way she guessed that Jason could be like her brother considering how close she was to Thalia. His blue eyes held sympathy.

"I...I...I'm just worried...what if I'm not his true love."

"He's absolutely in love with you Annabeth, he fell into Tartarus with you." Jason pointed out. "And don't say it was just his loyalty because both you and I know that would be a lie."

Without a second thought Annabeth hugged him. Grateful for his words of kindness. Even if Jason wasn't the type of guy she saw herself with Annabeth would tell Piper that she had a good guy on her hands. The son of Jupiter let out a surprise grunt as she crushed the air from his lungs, but he hugged her back none the less.

"Hmmm, maybe I don't have to kill you all..." A familiar voice drew on from above them.

Annabeth pushed away from Jason and glared at Cupid. Her new _'favorite'_ god smiled down at her as he floated closer to them. She wanted to smash the god's smug face in. He was taking Percy away from her. The daughter of Athena marched forward her fist tight at her side.

"What are you doing her?" She demanded.

"Well Gaea had sent me here to destroy you, but maybe I don't have to." He explained his smile was sinister. "After all it seems as if you have moved on to a new demigod."

Annabeth felt her face heat up with anger. With a cry she punched forward, hoping to break his stupid nose. She could never move on without Percy. All the plans the son of Poseidon had told her he had flashed through her mind. Them going to collage, eventually getting married, having children. Annabeth _wanted_ that for them.

Unfortunately Cupid was quick. He grabbed her fist with ease and threw her back towards Jason who caught her before she could fall. She yanked herself from his grasp as soon as she was able to stand. She knew she shouldn't take her anger out on Jason, but she didn't want Cupid to make another comment about her 'moving on'.

"I want Percy." Annabeth growled lowly.

Cupid let in a sharp breath, "That might be a problem, since he's engaged."

Annabeth's heart dropped like a nuclear bomb. Engaged? No. That couldn't be. Cupid must have done something to convince Percy to propose. She could feel it. What was Cupid playing at?

"Engaged?" Jason asked there was a crack of disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, he asked Calypso just minutes ago." Cupid's smile became smug, like a player who had just made the game winning goal.

"Not of his own will." Annabeth hissed.

"Alas, the boy needed a bit of a push, but the two will become husband and wife soon." The roman god admitted. "So if you do choose the son of Jupiter as your new boyfriend no one will judge you."

"I. Love. Percy." The daughter of Athena bit out.

"Maybe I can change that." Cupid's smile returned.

Piper and the others came rushing to the deck, weapons drawn and scowls on their faces. Annabeth could see that Piper's tan cheeks were heated up with anger and indignation. Obviously they all had heard what Cupid had been saying. Couldn't blame a girl for being ticked about other people trying to hook her boyfriend with someone.

"I don't think so." The daughter of Aphrodite shouted. "You have no idea what _true _love is."

Cupid laughed, "And you do, you've known about your true linage for what? A few months now?"

"Yeah, but I know way more about love than you!" Piper yelled. "It's like that person's your other half, you'd do anything to be with them and to protect them. It doesn't matter what they look like."

"Come _little sister,_ have both you and the son of Poseidon both taken up lessons." the love god sighed. "He gave me the exact same line before I put him under my spell."

Annabeth remembered the whole scene. Percy had told Cupid that with so much strength behind his words Annabeth was surprised that Cupid ignored it. He definitely didn't take after Aphrodite too much. Annabeth also remembered Percy fighting to get away from the evil god. She felt the sorrow in her heart bringing a hotter burning rage.

"What is Gaea planning?" Jason demanded as he pulled out his sword.

"Like I'd tell you." Cupid mocked and made a zipping motion over his lips. "I am sworn to secrecy."

"_Tell us!_" Piper demanded using her charm speak "_NOW!_"_  
><em>

"HA," He laughed. "You think you can use charm speak on _me?_ Little sister you have no idea who you're dealing with!"

The daughter of Aphrodite crossed her arms over her chest, "A pathetic excuse for a romantic."

"What's 'Pathetic'? How about the girl who saves her friends once and believes she's the queen?" Cupid lashed back, his fist were tight at his sides. "All you daughters of Venus are the same. It's disgusting! Don't you have any personality of your own."

If it was at all possible Piper's face became an even deeper shade of scarlet. Cupid had crossed a line. Annabeth wondered what Piper would do to him. Her answer came when Katoptris went flying towards the god's forehead.

Cupid swatted it aside with ease and let it clang to the deck.

This only seemed to infuriate Piper even more. "_LEAVE!_"

The roman god's body went rigid for a moment, but he soon relaxed. Annabeth realized that Piper did have some control over Cupid. If Piper could channel her anger more then they might be able to get more out of Cupid. The daughter of Athena debated on warning her friend on what she was planning.

"Piper you need to get angrier and use your charm speak to make him talk!" Annabeth told him. "Your ability is stronger when your angry."

Cupid scowled at Annabeth as if she were crazy. "How about I just destroy you all so I can save time and I won't have to bother with you anymore? This is getting very boring."

"_Tell us Gaea's plan!_" Piper demanded again, but Cupid wasn't effected. Annabeth vaguely thought back to a game that had little animals she use to watch her step-brothers play back in California, but quickly brought herself back into reality.

"Piper!" Everyone screamed.

"I'm trying!" She pleaded. "I'm just not strong enough."

Annabeth inched closer to Jason muttering, "I really hate to do this to you Piper."

She was in the perfect position to make her move. Jason stood oblivious, not realizing what Annabeth was planning. _I'm doing this for you, Percy, _Annabeth thought as she closed her eyes, hoping she could justify this to him. With panther like grace she grabbed onto the son of Jupiter.

"Piper WATCH!" Just as her friend's eyes fell on her, Annabeth pulled Jason in for a kiss.

Energy began to crackle on the boat. Annabeth knew that the last thing you wanted to do was kiss the boyfriend of a powerful daughter of Aphrodite. She learned that when Drew had kissed Beckendorf. Selena had done some pretty crazy things to her sister for the next three months in revenge. One of which would include charm speaking Drew into waking into every spiky object on camp.

"Well, well." Cupid laughed. "It appears I was right."

"HOW COULD YOU ANNA-AHHHH" Piper screamed she turned to face Cupid again. "CUPID JUST TELL US WHAT GAEA IS PLANNING!"

Annabeth pushed Jason away. Cupid was completely still as he tried to fight the magic that Piper had spoken, but it was useless, Piper was madder than Hera when Zeus was unfaithful. The daughter of Athena was grateful that Piper still wanted to save Percy despite how much Annabeth had just hurt her.

"She is going to-...trick Calypso. M-make her take the weight of the sky in order to protect...Percy. Atlas will- be free to release the other titans. All while Gaea takes- The son of Poseidon to the underworld-...to dip him in the river-lithe." The god of love strained to hiss. "She...wants him to be...her general. So he can kill...his friends. She may even let Kronos- possess him when...he's finished the job."

Annabeth felt as if she had been drenched in cold water. She didn't want to find out what it would be like for him not to remember her when she was around. That was why she was going to find Percy before the _wedding_ could take place. Piper was still standing ridged.

"Is THAT it?" The totally ticked daughter of Aphrodite asked. Cupid gave a curt nod. "_Then go away and NEVER come near us again._"

As if he were a rock shot off from a sling shot Cupid was sent off and out of sight. Annabeth sighed in relief, but her moment of rest was interrupted by a fist hitting her in the jaw. She flew back onto her butt and held onto her sore face. She had expected something like this and insted of trying to avoid it she let her punishment come. When she looked up she saw Piper glaring at her with multicolored eyes.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth whispered. "But I had to do it."

Piper's face relaxed but there was still hurt in her eyes, "I know."

The daughter of Aphrodite strode off sadly with Jason following at her heels. Annabeth really did regret resorting to hurting Piper to get what they needed, but she didn't want Gaea to keep control over Percy and Calypso. Why did doing the somewhat right thing have to hurt so much? Slowly Annabeth rose to her feet, one thing she didn't regret was finding out Gaea's plans, she was happy because she was another step closer to stopping the earth goddess.

"So." Frank began awkwardly. "All there's left to do now is find the island."

"I believe I can help with that." A familiar voice spoke up.

**Hey I just wanted to remind you all to try and remember who I really do ship. Also, do you like my title for this chapter? :D Anyway, there is so much I really want to say but it'd be spoilers to my other chapter ideas. I guess stop reading this author's note.**

**First I'd like to say, Jason and Annabeth wont be getting together! Just to calm down any fans who might worry._  
><em>**

**Second, please look up what I had said if you are concerned about where the pairings are going.**

**I hoped you have enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon**


	19. Mother-In-Law

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I know you've all been waiting patiently for the next chapter of the story. I've been wracking my brain trying to come up with how this chapter was going to go. I will explain my reasoning for some parts of this chapter in the end, but I really hope you enjoy this next part of the story. Like the previous chapter I actually really enjoy how I have left you off and am excited about the twist and turns the story is taking.**

**Thank you all for being patient with me and understanding the deadline I have to meet. I've come close to the 15,000 word minimum and am starting to tie up lose ends with the story (I have a tendency to write a lot so I should be good on meeting the deadline). I had tried to get this chapter done a couple days ago, but as I said before, I had to think about how I wanted it to go. I hope I've held onto the personalities I have given or borrowed of each character well.**

**Anyway. Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus they belong to Rick Riordan.**

Calypso had managed to get away from Percy for a little time to herself. She could hardly believe that soon they'd be husband and wife. Her head spun as she imagined their future together. Maybe they'd remain on the island, never growing old, living forever. He could be happy here and be out of harms way forever.

Who wouldn't want that?

She let her eyes wonder to the little ring that Percy had managed to scrounge up. It wasn't much, just a thin band of metal that encompassed her finger gently. The gesture was so sweet she couldn't help but love it. The ring must have come from the remains of Leo's contraption. _Leo_, Calypso thought mournfully.

It was because of her both the son of the inventor god and daughter of Athena were dead. Would Hephaestus forgive her for sacrificing his son's life for her own happiness? The sinking feeling in her stomach told her no. Leo always had to ruin everything for her. He shows up on her island, destroys her table and then continues to make a mess around her island with his stupid invention. Yet she kept thinking about the last look he ever gave her, his brown eyes engraved into her mind.

"Oh what am I going to do?" She wondered aloud and twisted the metal band gently on her finger. Her thoughts were suddenly sucked back into the wedding. "We don't even have a pastor to wed us."

"Hello, Calypso." Looking up the sea nymph saw Gaea standing before her. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't realized that she was no longer alone. "I hear your dilemma. Don't worry, I will be the one who will have you say your vows with your beloved."

Calypso arched an eyebrow skeptically, "Really?"

Gaea walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at her nemesis touch. Calypso didn't know how to react to the sudden contact, but she had given into what the earth goddess had wanted and her own desire. Now she was going to get married to the boy of her dreams. Everything should be perfect, right?

"Yes, while I make preparations. How about you meet your in-laws?"

"What?"

For the first time Calypso looked around the earth goddess to see a couple tied up behind her. The one on the left was a handsome man with black and grey hair, his eyes were hazel and seemed to reflect the grey color of his shirt. Next to him was a vaguely familiar looking woman with messy brown hair and beautiful, but furious blue eyes. The same look Annabeth had given Gaea at the beginning of this whole misadventure. Calypso was pretty sure that the woman didn't often wear such a loathing expression.

"This is Sally Jackson, or Blofis depending on her preference." Gaea informed her as she gestured to the woman. "She's the mortal parent of Percy. The other, well, he's just an add on."

The man tugged against his restraints, "What do you know about Percy? Where is he?"

"You'll see him soon enough." Calypso could tell Gaea was enjoying the anguish that both her victims were in right now. "But first don't you want to meet your daughter-in-law?"

"I don't see Annabeth anywhere." Sally muttered ruefully. "Percy loves her more than anything, maybe even me."

Gaea clasped her hands together, "Alas, I'm afraid that the daughter of Athena is- no longer in the picture."

Both of Percy's parents eyes widen in horror. Sally shook her head, obviously devastated by the news. Her husband looked distraught. He was more than likely new to the world of children dying young and living in a nightmare.

"Where's my son?" Sally demanded. Her voice was cracking painfully. "I know he wouldn't stand for what you've done."

"He's too busy being in love with Calypso here to notice." Gaea informed her cheerfully. Sally's blue eyes darted to the sea nymph.

"Percy wouldn't betray Annabeth like that." She said decisively. "He loves her. "

Gaea only laughed darkly and sank back into the earth. Calypso watched as the bindings left the two mortals, she was slightly fearful of what they might do to her. Despite the fact she was immortal she wasn't really a fan of being repeatably beaten over the head with fist.

"Um...Hello." Calypso waved awkwardly.

Sally's eyes seemed to evaluate her with contempt, "When he had come home he had nothing but good things to say about you ."

"He did?" She blinked. The horrible feeling of regret bubbled sickly in her chest.

"Yes," the mortal woman chimed back. "I even planted that beautiful moon-lace you gave him. My son's _usually_ a good judge of character. Now if you excuse us we're going to find him, with or without your help."

Calypso could see that this woman desperately wanted to see Percy. It wasn't noticeable at first glance, but it was noticeable in her tired eyes. Upon close inspection Calypso could tell that Sally had lost a lot of weight by the way her clothes hung loosely on her. Her cheeks and eyes seemed to be shallow on her face. The man seemed to be fairing slightly better, but that was a very definite slightly.

"There's no need for you to wonder the island haphazardly." Calypso assured her. "I will take you to him and perhaps we can have some lunch."

As she walked she could tell they were following behind warily, as if they didn't trust her. Why should they? After all she was forcing their son into a marriage he would refuse if he had his own free will. Calypso couldn't expect them to have faith that she wasn't leading them to a prison. Slowly, she led them to the beach, her gaze often falling to the ring on her finger.

* * *

><p>To her relief Calypso found him on the beach as she had left him. For some reason he seemed to be in a daze as he stared out at the calmly lapping water of the ocean. The wind would blow his hair up from his face almost like it was caressing him. She couldn't believe how natural it seemed to have him sitting on the beach. The white clothing that she had given him to replace his torn up ones made him seem all the more angelic.<p>

Sally's breath caught in her throat, as if someone had knocked the air out of her lungs. She whispered his name almost in disbelief, "Percy."

In the next moment the mortal woman didn't hesitate to run to her muddled minded son. Sally would stumble and slip on the soft white sand, but paid no mind to it as she raced closer and closer to her child. The man followed tight at her heels. Calypso kept her brisk pace as she followed them to the son of Poseidon. She watched as Sally cupped Percy's face in her hands and positioned herself in front of him.

"Percy, sweetheart, it's me." For a moment Sally sat waiting for a response, but to Calypso it looked as if she were drinking up the fact that her son was now in arms reach.

"Percy?" Sally's husband asked(Calypso hasn't learned his name yet and it was irritating). He shook the young demigod's shoulder when he didn't respond. "Son, it's us. Say something."

The son of Poseidon blinked once, twice, three times before he finally regarded the people in front of him. The veil of fog that had seemed to hold him was gone. Calypso saw Percy's face light up with delight. He had obviously just pulled himself from the spell's grasp for a brief moment.

"Mom, Paul!" He greeted and tackled Sally into a hug. "I missed you guys so..."

Percy paused suddenly and threw himself away from his mother. He began writhing in pain on the ground, screams escaping his lips. The red fog returned and encased him, bringing with it punishment for forgetting who he was supposed to be focusing on. Calypso.

The daughter of Atlas hated it when the fog hurt him. She wished that Percy wasn't so strong willed. Seeing him fight the spell was like watching a fox trying to escape a bare trap. It was disheartening and horrible to see. Even worse were the frantic cries of Sally as she tried to comfort the pain filled youth.

"Stop this!" Sally screamed at Calypso. "He didn't do anything wrong. If you want to punish someone, punish me."

"It is not my doing..."

"Then whose is it?" Paul demanded as he tried to keep Percy from slamming his own head into the ground. The pain was throwing the poor demigod into convulsions.

"Cupid's" She informed them.

Percy's body finally started to relax as the pain faded away. Calypso stood off to the side, knowing that if she went any closer both Sally and Paul would take her future husband farther away. She waited patiently for his green eyes to open once more. He grimaced for a moment before he greeted the world again.

"Percy?"

He regarded Sally momentary before his eyes landed on Calypso. A smile came to his face, but as it had in her dream, it didn't meet his eyes. It wasn't a true smile of his. His true smiles lit up the whole world. This smile was like the wavering light of a candle.

"Hey Calypso." He beamed. "So have we decided when the wedding's going to be?"

Calypso smiled ruefully, aware of the accusing glances coming from both mortals, "Soon, brave one, soon."

"Percy." Sally tried to gain his attention, but the spell had done it's damage again. "Sweet heart, look at me."

The son of Poseidon didn't budge. Paul sent his wife a look of concern. The mortal woman looked at a loss for words. She seemed to understand the power of Cupids spell, far more than the man and maybe even Calypso herself. Sally caressed his cheek as she had done when she had first seen him. There was so much unwavering love in Sally's eyes Calypso felt a pang of longing in her stomach.

She never had a parent like that.

"Percy." She whispered as she made her son look at her. "Did you know Annabeth is dead?"

In that moment all became still. Calypso could see Percy's smile waver dramatically as if he had recognized that name. The smile was now a soft weary smile, the kind a person full of melancholy would wear. After a moment the candle bright smile returned. From her angle Calypso watched as a single tear traced down Percy's face. He was still in there somewhere.

"Whose Annabeth?" He asked, oblivious to the second tear that began to fall.

**Okay, so the reason I brought Sally and Paul into the story is because it does add more drama. Also Sally is one of my all time favorite book mothers next to Maximum Rides mom. I wanted to bring her into the story because there is so much Rick could do with her character if he decides to write books about her history and add some more godly ties for Percy. After all I have this idea that Percy might actually have some Roman blood in him because he spoke fluent Latin in the first book. **

**Granted, he told Miss. Dodds to eat his pants, but still if I understand it correctly Greek demigods are supposed to be fluent in Greek and they need to study Latin. No one becomes fluent in a language over night (unless they are a Greek demigod learning Greek or a Roman learning Roman). Well anyway I should stop typing, I'm kind of tired so I'm kind of just rambling on this chapter. Sorry :"D**

**Oh, but before I go, I wanted to tell you guys that I've completed the first chapter for the spin off to We'll figure this out part 2. The one I said would come with Annabeth's dream. **

**Okay I've burned your eyes enough with this 'little' authors note. Bye!**


End file.
